FMA DreamFic
by Inbi
Summary: This is a fic of a dream I had the other night, but more detailed and awesome. Basically, it's about FMA, and space. And the moon. There ain't much plot developement, but it might be interesting. I gotta stop eating chocolate before I go to sleep. sigh
1. The Black Ship

**FMA Dream-fic**

Hello, and welcome to the inner realm of my mind! And, welcome back to anyone who has previously read my other FMA fanfic. (grins)

Now, this was an actual dream of mine, quite interesting it was. It was basically about FMA, and space. It was _really_ interesting at the time, and now I think it's worthy of showing to all of you. Because it was _really_ interesting. And awesome. And FMA. And still remembered. (grins)

It was everywhere in my dream, too complicated and vague to explain exactly, so I've structured it as an actual Fanfic (for fun, mostly), with complete sentences and less plot holes. I think. Also, since it was a dream, the plot doesn't really develop that far, and makes very little sense. But still, it's worth reading. If your bored. Or if you loved me. (grins)

**Note:**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, but I do own the dream! Rated T because it's FMA, and FMA has Edward in it.

_Anyway_, on with the confusion!

**Chapter One: The Black Ship**

" And now, please welcome Mister Alphonse Elric, son of the leader of this expedition, Brigadier General Hohenheim Elric! " The man at the podium announced. Everybody clapped their hands, all sitting at their round dinner tables, strewn throughout the large mess hall. Though they called it a ball room tonight. On top of the stage, the man, dressed in an expensive black tuxedo, stared at Alphonse expectantly. He was waiting for him to get up. To walk from the row of tables at the back of the podium to the central stage and address the crowd.

It was so unfair.

Why couldn't they get his mother to go up? She knew more on what was going on than him.. He barely paid any attention to his fathers space program. _Your family has made such incredible advancements!_ Everybody told him. And indeed, he agreed with them. He just didn't _care_. But, here he was, one of the two guests of honor, beside his mother, and was now expected to walk up to the podium and explain what was going on.

Sighing, he rose to his feet, plastering a fake smile onto his face to appease the crowd. His mother, Trisha Elric, placed a gentle hand on his shoulder as he rose, understanding his dismay, but she did nothing to get him out of it.

_I wish Brother was here..._ Alphonse thought miserably as he began to walk down the length of the table to the gap. Edward, his older brother by one year, loved the space program. And while he didn't always get along with their father, at only 21 he had followed him and his crew through every single mission, up until... until...

Until they lost him.

Alphonse reached the podium. He nodded to the man, who stepped down, away from Alphonse, leaving him alone. In front of everybody.

" Ahem... " Alphonse cleared his thought. Anything to stall. " Er.. Good evening, to all of you. " He began. " I'm sure you are all quite excited as to what we are going to show here tonight- this is the first time such a feat has ever been achieved in Amestris history. Thanks to the research and excellent expertise in the field of.. Er... Space.. I suppose, " He quickly stuttered. A small chuckle rose from the crowd. " Of my father, " He continued, " Brigadier General Hohenheim Elric of the NASA program, we now present you with a piece of incredibly high-tech machinery, one of a kind, " Pause for effect... " A video camera capable of instant live feed from any distance up to the planet Mars, which can be up to 399,000,000km away, broadcast straight to Amestris, as well as two-way audio capabilities. In short, " Alphonse added, " We can have a conversation with my father right now, who is currently stationed on a low orbit space station on the far side of our moon, with no audio or visual glitches or jumps. Like watching TV, except you can talk to it. " Another small chuckle.

Alphonse paused. He had tried to rehearse his speech, but had gotten nothing further than the announcement. He had hoped the man would jump in at this point, but the guy didn't even attempt to butt in. He just stood patiently behind him, as if waiting for an actual 'end'.

_Oh maan.. _Alphonse groaned. _What do I say now..? Think!_ The crowd had stopped murmuring, and now stared at him expectantly.

" Psst! " He heard the man hiss behind him. Alphonse didn't turn around. " Al! Say a bit about the family history! You know! "

_You know.._

Did he mean.. Discuss his brother?... _Better than nothing, I suppose..._

" Er.. " Alphonse continued, " This steady flow of achievements on Brigadier General Elric's part has only been broken once- by the tragic- er- _disappearance_ of the eldest son, my older brother, Edward Elric. Advancements had then come to a complete stop for a few years, but luckily it has picked up dramatically since then, and no doubt in ten years we may even be setting up bases on Mars, using this new video camera technology for instant contact. " There was a small applause. Alphonse nodded once before placing his hand over the microphone, turning partially around to look at the man behind him.

" Is it ready for broadcast? " He murmured. The man shook his head.

" Twenty minutes tops. " He mouthed. Alphonse nodded.

" Lets put in the break for entree's, then, " Alphonse replied, " So everybody has something to do. Then in twenty minutes we'll start it up. Ok? "

The man nodded. Alphonse turned back around, facing the crowd once again. At least he didn't have to talk for much longer.

" Ahem... We will begin the live feed in exactly twenty minutes. " He explained. " In the meantime, entrees will be provided for you, since it will be a fair while before dinner begins. " Alphonse paused for a moment, bowing slightly. " Please enjoy your meal. " At that, he turned and stepped down. Instantly the man leaped forward, reclaiming his position at the podium. He began to talk, but Alphonse didn't listen. He'd just gone through the worst moment in his life. A moment his brother would have thrived in..

The moment he reached his seat, he flopped down, sighing loudly. Instantly his mother wrapped her arms around his shoulders, concern and unhappiness in her eyes.

" Poor dear, " She cooed, " I'll have a word with that man, making you talk about Ed.. "

" Did you see the expression on some of them when I mentioned him..? " Alphonse asked under his breath. " Like they were _humoring_ me with sad faces. "

" Ignore it, sweetheart. " His mother replied. " The general public love stories like that. There could be none better, in this case. A promising young man, son of the head of the space program, venturing out into the depths of space with his father only to be lost by an unplanned meteor storm, dragged away right in front of his parent's eyes. " She sighed. Alphonse knew she was suppressing tears. " The media is still milking it for everything it's worth, and it's already been four years. "

" Vultures. " Alphonse muttered angrily, glaring at the plate of prawns that had been shoved under his nose.

" Yes. " His mother nodded. She then smiled at him, catching his eye. " But we need to stay happy. Families experience loss all the time, and we are no different. And we are _stronger_ than most families. We will pull through. "

" You're wrong. " Alphonse stated suddenly, causing his mothers eyes to widen in surprise.

" Oh, Al.. " She muttered.

" You're wrong! " Alphonse repeated. " Because nobody saw Brother die, so he might still come back! "

" Al.. You know what space is like... " His mother tried once again to persuade him.. This wasn't the first time he told her this. He'd been saying it blunt for the last four years. Ever since Edward was reported dead. One time, he overheard his father telling her to humor Alphonse. Alphonse then refused to leave his room for two days. Even then, it was lack of nourishment that forced him out. But Alphonse never doubted his words. Edward _will_ come back. He had promised Alphonse the day he left for the mission with Hohenheim, he had promised that he would come back.

Edward had never broken a promise... Nothing would make him start now... not now...

Four years ago, Edward had gone on a mission to a different space station, one further towards Mars, with their father. But everything had gone wrong when there was a sudden, unexpected meteor shower. The meteors were rather large, and made massive damage to the space station, to the point where everyone had to evacuate in escape pods to avoid the decompression and loss of oxygen through massive holes. But while everyone else had gotten to the pods, Edward was still in the engine room, trying to stop everything from exploding before everyone escaped. It had been a safety precaution to have it sticking out from the rest of the space station. Incase the engine room was in danger of exploding, there was a switch that would disconnect it from the rest of the space station. The only problem in this case was the wall where the switch was located had been destroyed, so the only option was to go inside and shut it down manually. So this is what Edward did. But before Edward had the chance to escape himself, a meteor went right through the only bridge connection attaching the engine room to the rest of the space station.. This left a great hole in the side of the room, which would have sucked out anything not tied down.. And then a second hit the engine room. Since it was no longer attached, the structure was dragged off, stuck to the front of the meteor like a paper bag caught on a bus windscreen. Edward was still inside...

Some of the men reported seeing a blue flash just before the second meteor hit. Edward's Infamous Alchemy skills, a skill all astronauts were taught so they could do repairs instantly, rather than stuff around for hours longer. If Edward had used alchemy, then he would have closed all open holes, saving his life. But then the other meteor that dragged him off, right in front of Hohenheim's eyes... Surely that would not have killed him?.! The metal used for the station didn't melt from such heat, which was why it was used. It was only smashed from the force. So Edward could have lived...

But then, as his mother argued, the coldness of space, and the lack of food, water, and everything else one needed to survive... Edward wouldn't have lasted long...

But Edward was smart. Edward _is_ smart! He could get out of _any_ situation alive!

Right..?

Alphonse didn't touch his entree's. After twenty minutes, the man returned to the podium, introducing Alphonse once again.

" Al, " His mother whispered to him, " just say its going to be turned on, and tell the control man to start it up, your father should sort the rest out. " Alphonse gave a short nod before making his way back to the podium. There, he stared out at the crowd once again. Everybody had excitement in their eyes.

" Now, " He began, " Ladies and Gentlemen, without further delay, I give you the latest revelation in Amestris technology. " He glanced to the side. Beside the stage was a fairly large machine, the master control panel for the video camera, complete with it's own little viewing screen, showing the image, and all other stats Alphonse didn't understand. " Would the control man please turn the machine on. " The man at the machine nodded. He started fiddling with all the buttons. After a few seconds he gave Alphonse a thumbs up. Suddenly, behind him, a large- _large_ - TV screen was lowered down from a hole in the ceiling until it rested neatly on the back wall behind the table row. Alphonse stepped to the side of the podium so he could also see it. It was linked so that audio from the space station would be broadcast around the room, and audio from his side would be transferred through the podium microphone.

After a few more moments, an image suddenly blinked onto the TV screen, the video output running smoothly, just like any TV. The image showed the face of Hohenheim Elric, staring through the screen with his usual giddy, thinking expression. His father was quite odd that way. Hohenheim reckoned his quote was " what does _this_ button do? ".

" **Testing!** " Hohenheim suddenly bellowed, grinning. " **I say, test! Test! You hearing me, Al?**" He suddenly whirled around. " **Did you turn it on, Hughes?** " He called out to a man off screen. Alphonse leaned over to the microphone beside him.

" We see you, Father. " He stated, smiling. Hohenheim whirled back around.

" **Ah!** " He exclaimed. " **Al! Everything running smoothly?** "

" Yes, the machines working fine. " Alphonse replied.

" **Excellent!** " Hohenheim cheered. Alphonse could hear the audience murmuring to each other in astonishment. There was no delays in video or audio, it was like a phone conversation with pictures.

" **So!** " Hohenheim continued. " **We have an audience, right?** "

" Yes, Father. " Alphonse replied.

" **Super!** " Hohenheim grinned. It appeared he was picking up the camera, as it rose up, and shook a little. " **Hughes!** " He called out again to the man off screen. " **Carry this for me, will you?** "

" _**Yes, Sir!**_ " The man named Hughes barked. Hughes sounded a little further away. After a few seconds, and a bit more camera shaking, Hohenheim stepped back, his full body in view, arms at his sides.

" **Now, Ladies and Gents!** " Hohenheim waved. " **What you're seeing is the biggest revelation since we discovered how to create gravity inside space stations, completely negating the effects of muscle deterioration in astronauts, but, might I add, completely ruining the sensation of flying.** " A laugh from the audience. "** The only thing this camera does not have is a two-way video.** " He continued. " **Meaning while you see me, i can not see you. It's like talking into any other Amestris camera. I decided that will be a feature of later versions of this though, given to the families of these brave astronauts and to NASA. Now- Hughes, follow me- **" Hohenheim began walking backwards into a hallway, passing windows. Outside there was nothing but space and distant stars, and every now and then another part of the space station. " **As you can all see, I am not at a small cardboard set in Creta, this is the space station right next to the moon. This camera is actually capable of broadcasting images from the moons surface itself, so we aren't going to be confined to these boring white walls.** "

" _**Ah!**_ " Hughes exclaimed from behind the camera. " _**If you'd just let me decorate them like I asked- **_"

" **You still have room on the walls in your **_**quarters**_** for your photos, Hughes!** " Hohenheim argued.

" _**Not for long! WAHAHAHAHAHA! **_" Hughes cackled. Suddenly another voice joined in, sounding much further away.

" _**Just don't put them on **_**my**_** walls again!**_" The voice bellowed angrily.

" _**Then get your own wife, Roy, and I won't have to share mine! **_" Hughes replied. This was followed by some muffled sounds- possibly swearing - from the other man.

" **Anyway!** " Hohenheim continued, still walking backwards. " **Off camera we have a large group of some of my most trustworthy men- you heard one of them just then- preparing for their journey onto the surface of our moon. I'm set myself, I just need to put my suit on, which unfortunately does not flatter my figure.** " Off to the side, Alphonse could hear his mother giggling. Hohenheim seemed to expect this reaction. " **Stop laughing, Trisha!** " He playfully scolded. The audience- and Trisha- laughed loudly before quickly settling down again. Moment's later another voice, possibly from the same man that swore, called out to Hohenheim.

" _**The crew are ready, Sir!**_ " He called.

" **Excellent!** " Hohenheim exclaimed, literally pumping his fist in the air. " **Ok, Ladies and Gents, give me two seconds, and we'll get started! Hughes, go get footage of the crew.** " With that, Hohenheim turned, stepping through a door to the right of the camera, shutting it behind him. Instantly the camera whirled around, showing a close up of Hughes' face.

" **Hey, Alphonse! **" He called out. " **My wife there?** " Alphonse turned around, quickly scanning the crowd. Close to the front, a hand shot up, belonging to a pretty young woman holding a little, blonde-haired girl.

" Yes! " Alphonse replied, turning back to the screen. " Your daughters here, too, Mister Hughes. "

" **Yaay! **" Hughes cheered. " **Hii, Honey! Hii Elysia!** " He grinned widely, pressing his face closer. " **Blow Daddy a kiss, Sweetheart!** "

" _**Hughes!**_ " The man named Roy bellowed. " _**Give me the damn camera before you break it!**_ "

" **Lighten up, Roy!** " Hughes cackled. He flipped the camera back around, revealing a room with At least 10 other men. Each one was in a white space suit, large, fish bowl-shaped helmets tucked under their arms. One of them, a young man with short, dark hair and long bangs, glared at the camera, no doubt looking at Hughes. Beside Roy was a young, blonde-haired woman, also in a space suit. She had a very stern gaze, and was watching Hughes also, though not in contempt, but mild interest.

" **Right! **" Hughes, started. " **In front of us is Mister Grumpy, A.K.A. Roy Mustang. Beside him is the always lovely Riza Hawkeye.** "

" _**Don't push your luck, Sir.**_" Hawkeye replied calmly.

" **Wahahaha! **" Hughes laughed. " **Behind Ms Riza- **_**Miss**_**, Roy, single- is our two best scientists- other than me and Hohenheim-, Kain Fuery and Vato Falman, say hello, Men! **" The one named Fuery waved quickly, while Falman saluted stiffly. " **Behind **_**them**_** is Heymans Breda, our explosives expert- we've **_**never**_** used him! I don't know why Hohenheim keeps him-** "

" _**You can never go on such missions without the option of blowing something up.**_ " Breda argued, folding his arms over his large stomach, easily seen through the white suit.

" _**Blowing up the moon! **_" A thin man next to him laughed. " _**That'd be something to be proud of!**_ "

" _**Hey, I don't mean the whole thing!**_ " Breda snapped, swinging a slow arm at the man.

" **This Master of Sarcasm is Jean Havoc, our weapons expert. **" A hand popped up on screen, pointing towards the man. " **We've never needed **_**him**_** either! Wahahahaha! **" Suddenly Mustang straightened up, saluting someone off screen, behind Hughes.

" _**Brigadier General, Sir!**_ " He barked. " _**May I be the one to carry the camera? Hughes is being a retard. **_"

" _**Did he shove a photo onto the lens again?**_ " Hohenheim's voice called out from off screen. Instantly the camera whirled around, showing the image of Alphonse's father again. He was now wearing a puffy, white space suit like the rest of them.

" _**No,**_ " Mustang shook his head, " _**It was his face, this time.**_ "

" **Ok, Hughes, give Mustang the camera.**" Hohenheim ordered. Though Alphonse could see him grinning ear to ear. His father always said he loved Hughes' personality, and Mustang did, too. Mustang just pretended not to. After a mumbled protest from Hughes, the camera image shook as it was passed over to Mustang. Seconds later you could see a full-body shot of both Hohenheim and Hughes, making the peace sign. Alphonse heard Mustang sigh.

" You guys are quite professional, today, aren't you? " Alphonse snickered. There was a chuckle from the audience, and a loud, hearty laugh from Hughes.

" **Ah, everyone's excited over the camera!** " Hohenheim nodded. " **They're usually a bit more professional than this, I swear!** "

" _**Yeah!**_ " Breda shouted from off screen. " _**Hughes isn't always this much of a pain in the ass!**_ "

The groups conversation pretty much went on like this for another five minutes. It would have been longer, except Alphonse reminded them what exactly they were doing, and immediately Hohenheim leaped into action. They all hustled to another section of the space station, and after another fifteen minutes, they were all inside a long tube, sort of like an elevator, but fancier. This shot them down to the moon's surface. Once the pod in the tube hit the ground, they all filed out. The view was incredible. Everything was a brownish grey. No other color whatsoever. There were craters everywhere, as far as the eye could see, and the sky was pure black, with so many stars visible, it was truly spectacular. Mustang spun the camera around in time for everybody to see the tube they came down in shoot back up to the space station.

" **Lady's and Gentlemen, **" Hohenheim announced from somewhere to the right, " **Welcome to the moon.** " There was so much space around them. They were the only ones there, just eight guys and a camera. Hohenheim walked into view, moving slowly, like he no longer weighed a ton. They had put their helmets on before stepping into the tube, so now Alphonse's father was peering at them through an upside down fish-bowl, grinning and pointing upwards. Mustang raised the camera to follow his finger, and immediately the screen was filled with stars, and a moon view of Amestris. It was small enough to fit the whole planet onto the screen. It was so blue, so beautiful... Everyone in the audience gasped in amazement. Even Alphonse felt moved.

_So this is what Brother was talking about all those years.._ He thought, staring at the planet he was currently standing on. It was so small... And there was a tornado in the southern hemisphere.

Cool.

" **Right, lets get going!** " Hohenheim announced. He began to slowly walk off screen. And disappeared about 20 seconds later. Mustang followed, and then for the next hour, all they did was walk around, pointing the camera at 'landmarks', explaining their findings on the moon, explaining their findings on Mars, stating facts about the moon...

Pretty boring. To Alphonse, anyway. The audience looked pretty enthralled. Everybody did. But when it came to these facts, Alphonse just didn't care. So, still standing beside the podium, Alphonse waited. He added a comment when required, he laughed when required, but his mind was somewhere else. To what he was going to do after the video, after the ball. When he could go home and chat to his friend Winry on the Internet, and tell her how bored he was. That'd be fun.

For a moment, Alphonse drifted back to reality. Breda and Havoc were arguing with each other over something. Mustang was yelling at Hughes. Hughes was laughing. Hohenheim was talking to the camera. Riza was quiet, as always. Falman and Kain were murmuring to each other. Still nothing interesting. But then suddenly there was a loud yelp of surprise from Riza. The camera whirled to point at her. She was pointing at the sky, her eyes wide with shock. She kept yelling " Look! ". Instantly the camera followed her finger up to the starry sky. And the large object falling from it. Everyone was silent as this large, egg-shaped, pointy-winged, black, metal thing plummeted from the sky. No flames trailed from it, or at least nothing that suggested such. No damage, as far as one could guess having never seen it before. It just fell.

Actually, it almost looked like it was moving on it's own accord to the ground.

Alphonse watched it.. fall? Fly? Whatever it was doing, it quickly smashed into the ground, the crunching of metal and shattering of glass heard by even Alphonse. The camera shook on the impact, suggesting it caused the ground to shudder.

Pause.

" _**AAAALIEEEEN!**_ " Fuery panicked, suddenly spinning in circles before grabbing and attempting to shake Falman.

" _**Calm down!**_ " Falman pleaded weakly, still shocked.

" _**What in Amestris was **_**that** " Mustang yelled, swinging the camera around and aiming it at Hohenheim.

" **No better way to find out than to investigate!** " He stated. " **Let's go!** " He began moving as quickly as possible towards the sight. Unfortunately on the low-gravity moon, that wasn't very fast. " **You folks are incredibly fortunate!** " He huffed, not turning towards the camera. " **What you've seen just now is a once-in-a-lifetime event! We have seen an unidentifiable metal object crash into our moon, heck knows what it is!** "

Everybody was murmuring to each other. Alphonse's mother stared wide-eyed. Alphonse was stunned. Was his father about to encounter alien life? Or was this something simple, like an old satellite thrown out of orbit?

They didn't reach the crash sight for another ten minutes. Then it took another three for Hohenheim and Mustang to reach the object, which was now severely damaged. The rest of them seemed to fall behind, out of view. The soil around it was scorched, suggesting a possible explosion. There was shards of glass everywhere, and bits of the ship had broken off. There was a large area at what must have been the front where the glass had completely shattered. But just inside was a plate of dark grey metal that covered the gap. A crash precaution? The gap was clearly the viewing window, but maybe the plate of metal came down in the event of a crash to stop whatever's inside from dying of lack of air? Or lacerations from the glass, either would work. Hohenheim inspected the craft carefully, keeping a short distance from it for safety.

"** This craft is of no Amestris design.** " He concluded. " **It's not one of ours, but an alien craft of whatever purpose. **" There was a loud gasp from the audience.

" _**I told you it was an alien! **_" Fuery sobbed from somewhere behind Mustang.

" _**What should we do, Sir? **_" Mustang asked.

" **If there was something alive in here, it might still be. **" Hohenheim stated. " **Though I think, unless it was unconscious or dead, if it was of evil heart it would have already tried to attack us. Otherwise it would have shown itself.** "

" _**Shall I contact the station and tell them to capture the ship?**_ " Riza asked from somewhere to the right.

" **Yes.** " Hohenheim nodded. " **Tell them to put it in the quarantine bay until we get back and inspect it.** "

" _**Yes, sir.**_ " Hawkeye nodded.

Another thirty minutes went by. It was all just getting the ship onto the space station, making sure to collect all the fragments, collecting samples from everything that was touched. Regulation. Hohenheim refused to allow the camera to be turned off. He reckoned this was an excellent example of the sort of work they do. And he didn't want Alphonse and the others to miss a second of this " incredible discovery ", as he put it. Buy eventually they were all back in the space station, helmets off and climbing out of their suits. Then they all practically ran to the quarantine bay.

Naturally, it was a first-name guard that went in first. Though that was the decision of the majority. They had to hold Hohenheim back with three guys to stop him from running in. They reckoned he was too important to spare. But the guard looked like he was about to have a heart attack, slowly walking towards the ship. Once he reached it, he seemed to search for an opening, a door. Soon enough he found an outline in the metal that suggested a door. He pushed it. Pulled it. Pried it. Thumped it. Kicked it.

But it wouldn't open. So, naturally, they sent in Fuery. The youngest and least-knowledgeable, despite being a scientist. He looked like he was about to have a heart attack. He slowly made his way to the ship, and began inspecting it for any possible way to get the door open. Eventually, he started thumping it. Then he started kicking it. Then he and the guard started kicking it.

It was rather funny.

Though, after a few more seconds, there was a loud clang, sending Fuery and the guard across the room in the blink of an eye out of surprise. Suddenly the door just fell off, making a loud clang as it hit the ground.

And a human arm tumbled out.

The knuckles rapped the ground lightly as it hit, limp, extending from the interior of the ship. Blood dripped from it, but it wasn't severed. The blood came from further up the body.

" _**There's a person in there!**_ " Havoc, Breda and Falman exclaimed simultaneously. Instantly Fuery and the guard dashed back over. They peered into the opening, before Fuery's eyes widened, and he cried out in shock. He quickly looked at Hohenheim.

" _**Get in here! **_" He shrieked. " _**Get in here now! Sir, you have to see this!**_ " Hohenheim, Hughes, and Mustang all dashed towards the door, Mustang still holding the camera. Alphonse watched as they all filed in, moving quickly towards the ship. But as they drew closer, they all managed to get a good view of what was inside. Alphonse could see clearly what was inside.

The arm was attached to a shoulder, which was attached to a body, a body that had a large, gaping wound in it's stomach, causing blood to soak into the black clothing of the person. The person was unconscious, head resting against a metal wall, blood dripping from the mouth.

Alphonse toppled backwards from shock, sitting down on the hard-wood floor, staring wide-eyed. He heard Hohenheim gasp. He heard his mother scream.

The person was short, with a familiar frock of long gold hair, tied back in a plat, the face that was four years older than remembered still framed with long bangs.

Edward.

_Brother..!_

_EDWARD!_

But the condition of his brother wasn't the worst part. Clinging to Edward's shoulder was a small, furry, bat-winged creature with large eyes.

And incredibly large teeth.

* * *

Chapter 1! I'm not expecting to have any more than 2-3 chapters max. Like I said, it was a dream, but as usual I type in a way that transforms a possibly 5 minute dream into, well, three chapters. But, if it's interesting, then awesome! If not, a little less awesome, but it won't stop me posting the rest! (yay!)

Atleast you get to see another snippet of my cluttered mind. Seriously, that was a dream out of the ordinary! (grins)

Until next chapter!


	2. ReOpened Wounds

Chapter 2! (yay) Sorry this took so long, year twelve is hectic. Plus i am incredibly lazy.

I've been trying to think up a better way to describe the little alien thing on Edward, but the best i can come up with is that it looks like a cross between a few earth animals. Which is probably what it was anyway, thus showing the limits of my imagination.

The best actual alien image i can come up with are little grey, long-limbed guys, thank you Steven Spielberg.

**Chapter Two: Re-Opened Wounds**

_Edward... Edward... Ed..._

_My son..._

No matter how much he tried, Hohenheim couldn't get over the shock. Right in front of him, in an alien craft, was his first-born son, missing for four years after being pulled away from him in a freak accident... Thought, even by him, to be dead. But he wasn't dead. He was right in front of him. Alive.

And bleeding.

Hohenheim knew, all around him, people were shouting things. Things to do with the creature attached to his son's shoulder. Things to do with his son. The small creature was clinging to an unconscious, bleeding Edward as if for dear life. It had it's leathery wings spread wide, each tip pressing against the walls of the craft. It had a body shaped most like a cat, except it's legs were bent to suit the limbs of a monkey. It looked like it was digging it's long claws into his shoulder.. Thank god it was Edward's metal one... But it's face was the most threatening. It had large, solid black eyes, like a spider's. It's facial structure looked almost adorable, until it opened it's mouth, which stretched until it was perfectly round. From there, very long, very sharp teeth seemed to reach out, sort of like in those alien movies where the creatures mouths were filled with small, needle-like teeth, except there was only one row, and the teeth were really long, and really sharp. It almost looked like it was moving each tooth independently, wiggling them at Hohenheim's men menacingly. And it's cry... It sounded like a cat cross a chimpanzee, it seemed to screech and hiss at the same time.

" Hohenheim! " He heard someone shouting. " Ah, don't get closer, Breda! Hohenheim! "

It was Hughes. Hohenheim wanted to look away, but he couldn't. He couldn't tear his eyes off the sight. Behind him, Mustang was muttering something. Suddenly the voice of Alphonse echoed out of the camera.

" **No, don't turn it off!** " Alphonse cried.

" Sorry, Alphonse, we'll fill you in later. " Mustang replied. There was another protest from Al, but it was cut off, no doubt when Mustang switched the camera off.

" Surround the ship! " Hughes was yelling. " We've got to get the creature out of there! "

Suddenly a guard that had rushed in lurched forward, grabbing Edward's limp arm. Instantly the creature dived, reaching the guard in a matter of moments. It swiped at him with it's claws, leaving bright red tracks across the back of his hand. The guard freaked, flinging himself backwards, like he had just been infected with something deadly. The creature quickly climbed back inside, now sitting on Edward's stomach, being careful, it appeared, not to step on the wound. Almost like...

Like it was trying not to hurt Edward... And it had attacked when the guard touched his son, even though the guard had not actually put his hand near the creature..

It was protecting Edward. That could be the only conclusion.

" Get everybody back! " Hohenheim shouted, finally looking away from Edward to stare at the men. " Move away, you're scaring it! "

" Are you out of your mind, Hohenheim!.? " Mustang snapped. He stomped forward to stand directly in front of Hohenheim. " We must get it away from Edward! "

" How are you so sure that even _is_ Edward? " Falman asked from somewhere behind Mustang. " It could be an alien that can shape shift. " Fuery suddenly popped up beside Mustang, nodding vigorously.

" He's right, Sir! " The scientist stated. " It wouldn't even have to alter it's DNA to manage it, it might have the ability to control how light is refracted off it to give the illusion that it is something else. "

" Then explain why it would pick Edward's image! " Hohenheim snapped. Fuery flinched, startled and nervous.

" We don't know how far Edward had traveled four years ago, anything could have found him! " Mustang argued, unfazed.

" Then we'll worry about that later! " Hohenheim replied, trying to calm himself. " For now, we will assume it is Edward until he is safe. "

" With all due respect, Brigadier General, " Mustang growled, " I think your judgement is clouded by the image of your son! "

" And when, may I ask, has that ever happened? " Hohenheim asked. Mustang opened his mouth, as if to reply, but after a moment he closed it again, not uttering a word. It was to be expected. Four years ago, when they had all watched Edward drift away, Hohenheim was stricken, but not delirious enough to think he could catch up. " So, Mustang, will you follow my orders? "

" Yes, Sir. " Mustang nodded, defeated. He turned around, facing the crew. " Fall back, men! " He ordered. " Move away from the ship, retreat as far as you can! " Immediately all the guards moved away, stepping back as far as Hohenheim and Mustang. None stood in front, but they all kept a solid line, ready to attack on the word. Mustang looked back over at Hohenheim. " What now, Sir? " He asked. Hohenheim looked back over at the black ship, with the hissing creature inside, as well as his bleeding son.

" The alien is threatened and afraid, that's why it's acting this way. " He stated. Slowly, he began to walk forward. Mustang slapped a hand onto his shoulder, but Hohenheim forced it off, not hesitating for a moment. When he reached the ship, he slowly knelt down until he was crouching. Now, in between hissing, the creature was making a strange, bird-trill sound. It's wings were folding slightly. It was calming down.

Hohenheim could tell it was not much smarter than the average animal. It was acting like any other cornered, frightened creature on Amestris. And the only way to deal with that was to be calm yourself. If it was defending Edward, then it understood emotional attachment, which meant it must understand kindness. Language barriers cannot mask a kind tone.

" Heey, there.. " Hohenheim cooed. He raised a hand slowly, reaching out a little with a flat palm, like one would do with a nervous dog. The creature hissed louder, but did nothing else. " I wonder what your name is.. " Hohenheim continued. He couldn't tell if it was having any effect, this thing's eyes were blank and emotionless. Slowly, he reached in further, keeping his hand low. " Don't be afraid, I'm harmless.. " He cooed softly. " There, there... "

" What is he _doing_?.! " He heard Mustang huff from further back.

" He's babying it, Sir. " Hawkeye replied in her usual, cold tone.

Hohenheim ignored them, continuing to mumble soothingly to the creature, while slowly drawing his hand closer to it. It slowly rocked side to side as it stepped backwards, away from his hand, like it was nervous. Suddenly it screeched, and in a swift movement, it swiped at him, leaving red scratches on his hand just like on the guard. Hohenheim flinched, trying not to cry out in surprise. Behind him, everyone seemed to gasp in alarm, someone calling his name fearfully. But Hohenheim ignored the sudden pain, keeping a kind expression on his face.

" Are you helping Edward? " He asked softly. The creatures small, cat ears flicked slightly, like it recognized the name. " I won't hurt Edward.. " He uttered. He was now almost leaning over his son's body. He was desperately resisting the urge to grab Edward, to inspect the wound, to stop the bleeding.. But that would frighten the alien, and it would attack him.. But he couldn't just let Edward bleed...

Hohenheim slowly moved his hand away from the creature, towards his son's face. He pressed his fingers against Edward's neck, checking for a pulse. There was a hiss of dislike from the alien, but it did not attack. Edward's skin was warm.. And yes, there was a pulse, though very faint. Edward was alive. Hohenheim felt an incredible wave of relief wash over his body.

" Oh, Ed... " Hohenheim mumbled to himself, trying to hold back an almost overwhelming grief. " What have you been up to..? " He moved his hand down to Edward's chest. He could feel a heart beat, and Edward's chest slowly rose and fell in sync with his breathing. Hohenheim then moved to the wound. It was just under his rib cage, and was bleeding freely, like it wasfresh. Had Edward recently been in a fight...? Had this creature turned on him..?

Hohenheim couldn't tell how deep the wound was, but it looked like Edward had already lost a lot of blood. If he took any longer... there might not be enough left..

Hohenheim decided he'll risk the alien's attack. Carefully, he wrapped his arms around Edward, one under his head, the other under his knees, preparing to lift the boy out. The alien didn't seem to like this.

Instantly, as if Hohenheim had tripped a wire, it screeched loudly, flaring it's wings and leaping forward, but it didn't go for his face like he had expected. Instead it leaped onto his back. Hohenheim was pinned. He had his arms under Edward, and was unable to do anything. Out of the corner of his eye as he tried to turn around, he could see it's mouth stretch open, it's incredibly long teeth reaching out. It pulled it's head back, aiming it's teeth at his spine.

I guess that was what they were for.

Suddenly..

" Shoot it! " Mustang cried out. But no bullets were fired, except one. The creature screeched in pain, a bullet going through a wing. Mustang dived forward, grabbing the creature by the waist. He lifted it up, slamming it against the wall. He wrapped his free hand around it's teeth, stopping it from biting him. But that left it's 'paws' free. It clawed at Mustang's hands and arms, tearing his flesh, but Mustang didn't let go.

" Hurry up! " He shouted, glancing back at Hohenheim. " Get the boy out before I drop it! " Hohenheim nodded. Hastily he lifted Edward up, pulling him from the ship, rushing towards the quarantine door. Everyone else had already filed out, all of them staring at him as he dashed through the door. The second Hohenheim stepped out, everybody began reaching towards him, pulling him away from the door, trying to pull Edward out of his arms. Some called out to Mustang, while some shouted for paramedics. Those closest to him kept yelling for him to put Edward down, telling him to move back..

Hohenheim ignored them.

Hastily, he stepped away from the door, slightly to the side. There, he knelt down until he sat on his knees, resting Edward's body on his lap, holding him tightly. He pushed back anybody who tried to pull his son from his arms. The only thing his staff could do was try and stop the flow of blood, two people- he didn't know who- were pressing their hands against his stomach with a folded cloth, a shirt, probably. To his left, he could hear Hawkeye shouting to Mustang. He could hear an angry cry from the alien, and then pounding footsteps drawing closer. Suddenly, Mustang burst through the open doorway. A split second later, the door came down, sealing the quarantine room shut, the screeches of the creature silenced.

" Everybody move back! " Mustang immediately began shouting orders. " Give Hohenheim space! Where's the _damn_ paramedics!.? Falman, give me your _bloody_ shirt, I'm bleeding here! Everyone move_ back_! "

The whole time, Hohenheim just stared at Edward. He only listened to his son's raspy breathing, only felt the slow heartbeat, which seemed to have gotten weaker.

" Here come the paramedics, sir. " Hawkeye stated calmly.

" Make room! " Mustang bellowed again. " Everyone clear the hallway, move away from Hohenheim, except you two! " He added. Everybody seemed to be moving out of the way, Hohenheim could no longer see anybody in the corners of his eyes. A second later, Mustang knelt beside him, checking Edward's pulse himself.

" Sir, " He began, " The stretcher's here, we've got to get him to the medical ward. "

" Excellent. " Hohenheim replied after a moment. Refusing to allow Mustang to help, Hohenheim stood up again, carrying Edward to the stretcher not far in front of him, four paramedics standing at attention, waiting. The second Hohenheim put his son on the stretcher, they were all over him, checking his pulse, checking his wound, and all the while wheeling Edward away, leaving Hohenheim behind to stand with Mustang. Not long after, they turned a corner, out of sight.

" What do we do now, Brigadier General? " Mustang asked after a few moments. Hohenheim didn't answer right away, staring at the now empty hallway.

" Well, " He spoke finally, " I think this is a job well done. " He turned around, grinning at Mustang. " If you're not going to bleed to death any time soon, I think we should go settle the men's nerves and get that camera turned back on. "

" Yes, Sir. " Mustang smirked, saluting him.

* * *

" ... Al...?

" Al... Are... are you hungry? " His mother asked after a moment. Alphonse ignored her.

" Alphonse, please answer me. " She was using his full name now. She only did that when she was mad at him. She must be getting frustrated...

It _has_ been an hour.

" I'm fine, Mother. " He replied eventually. Alphonse sat on the stage, his back against the side of the podium. He had his knees pulled up to his chest, held there by his arms, his chin resting on them. His mother knelt beside him, a concerned and sad expression on her face. He could imagine how she was feeling- hell, he probably felt the same way. They both had seen the same thing, and drawn the same conclusion.

Edward was alive.

Alphonse couldn't believe the sight, shocked to the point of falling over backwards when they discovered Edward inside that space craft. His brother, who was supposed to have been dead, was back, delivered to them by aliens. It'd make a pretty good science-fiction novel. Except in science-fiction novels, there was always something wrong with the person that came back.

Earlier the announcer guy, the one Trisha didn't like, had suggested that it might not really be Edward. He said it might be fake imagery, like a hologram, or even just an alien in disguise. Trisha threw her purse at him. He left after that, swearing under his breath. Luckily the audience had left beforehand, so nobody but the staff saw it.

Trisha had ended the ball once she regained her composure. Luckily everyone was understanding enough, and left. At least, they _acted_ understanding, it _was_ a group of upper-class snobs. They'll probably be complaining about it for months.

Ah well. It's not important. Nothing was important, now. Absolutely nothing, except Edward. Edward might be alive- _was_ alive, and might be coming back... back home...

With Alphonse...

Why did he feel bad?

" Alphonse! " A man called from across the room. Alphonse ignored him. Instead, his mother, still beside him, rose to her feet, shouting back an acknowledgement. The man shouted something to her, but Alphonse paid no attention. Nothing he was saying had any relevance, Alphonse had decided what he was going to do. He was going to sit here and wait for his father to turn the camera back on. He was going to wait, and _nothing_ was going to move him from this spot! Not even his mother...

" Oh, Al! " She cried out, suddenly. There was such a sudden change in tone it startled him, forcing Alphonse to look up in shock. She knelt back down beside him, grinning broadly. " We have word from your father, Al! " She exclaimed. " Mister Hughes contacted the base south of the State. He says your father want's to turn the camera back on, but just for our eyes. " She clapped her hands together in excitement. " Since everyone has already been cleared out, I gave the 'go ahead', so it should be turned back on in a matter of minutes! "

" That's great! " He replied, smiling happily back at her. " We better make sure everything is set up on our side, and that the machine is still working. "

" Ok, Sweetheart, " His mother replied, " I'll check on that right now. " Just before she stood up, her hand shot out, pressing her palm against his cheek. The joy had vanished, now left once again with concern and sadness. And, once again, it was sadness for him.. " Al.. " She muttered, speaking only for his ears. " Please... Just please remember... the situation might not be how we imagine it... " With that, she stood up, hurrying hastily away.

_The situation might not be how we imagine it..._

In other words, Edward might not be alive, like they think.

Alphonse felt a stab of bitterness in his heart. He had almost stood up in happiness moments ago, but now he curled himself back up against the podium, resting his head on his knees. His mother was right.. Edward might not really be alive... He might have really been back, but died from the gaping wound in his side... It might not have been him at all...

The fact that his father is contacting him so quickly must suggest there is no real emergency going on. Which could set the situation with few outcomes. One, would be that it wasn't Edward, and they had killed the aliens quickly, since they'd be too busy fighting them to contact Alphonse if there was a problem. Or that it actually _was_ Edward, and they'd gotten him medical treatment, and his father was calling to tell them the news. Or..

Or it _was_ Edward, and Hohenheim was calling to tell them he didn't survive...

Alphonse shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the thought. _Edward wouldn't die so easily._ He told himself. _Edward lived through losing two external limbs which exposed two major arteries. He wouldn't be felled by a puncture to the stomach._

_He wouldn't..._

_He couldn't!_

" Al! " A voice next to him shouted. Alphonse jerked in surprise, suppressing the urge to yelp. He found himself staring wide-eyed at his mother, who had returned to her place next to him. She eyed him with concern.

" Al, are you ok..? " Trisha asked.

" Yes, Mother! " He huffed, suddenly feeling a pang of frustration at the interruption. Trisha almost flinched, a flicker of grief in her eyes. This made Alphonse feel even worse. But she gave him no time to apologize.

" Are you ready, Dear..? " She asked hastily. Alphonse could only nod, rising to his feet with a sigh. A feeling of dread was rising up in his chest. Dread for what he will see... For what might have happened...

" We're picking up a signal! " The man at the control panel shouted. Seconds later, the face of his father blinked onto the huge TV screen. Alphonse instantly noted that he wasn't grinning, nor suppressing a grin. He had a very serious expression on his face..

It was worrying.

" **Al, Trish, can you both hear me?** " He spoke after a moment.

" Everything's working, Honey. " Trisha replied, leaning rather close to the microphone.

" **Excellent. **" Hohenheim muttered. Nothing like his usual enthusiastic self..

" Father, " Alphonse spoke up, " What.. What happened? " Hohenheim's frown deepened, as if her was choosing his reply carefully.

" **Well..** " He began after a moment. " **I don't want to get your hopes up... but as far as we know, it **_**is**_** Edward.** "

Alphonse gasped. He desperately tried to suppress a grin. His mother let out a strangled sob.

_as far as we know..._ Then they weren't certain.

" As far as you know? " Alphonse repeated. He had tried to sound serious, but there was an obvious tone of excitement in his voice that he failed to hide. This made Hohenheim frown more.

" **Well, Al, **" He began, " **We have him in the medical bay that we've doubled as a quarantine. They've patched up the injury, and he hasn't woken up yet.. Ah, **" Hohenheim suddenly sighed. " **I still have to go see him, myself. I wanted to fill you both in before I went over.. I know I haven't said much, but it's really all I know, at the moment.** "

" We can go see him now, then. " Alphonse replied impatiently.

" **Al..** " Hohenheim started.

" I want to see Brother. " Alphonse quickly protested. He knew he sounded irritable, but at the moment he didn't care.

"** Al, **" Hohenheim repeated, "** I think it's better that I check up on him first.. Alone.** "

" But, Father- " Alphonse argued.

" **I know how you feel, Al.** " Hohenheim interrupted. " **I'm resisting the urge to charge over there myself. But you have to be patient, and keep every possibility open, or things might lead to a disaster.** "

" And what do you mean by 'disaster'? " Alphonse asked, scowling.

" Alphonse.. " His mother murmured in a warning tone. It only annoyed him more. Why should he step back and be a good, patient boy while his brother was in intensive care over three hundred thousand kilometers away?.!

" **Al, you know perfectly well the situation we have here. **" His father replied, oddly calm. " **Please, I just ask to check up on Edward before you all see him. I don't know just how long he's been like this. He might not know where he is when he wakes up, and knowing your brother, he's going to smash alot of stuff before we calm him.** "

" It doesn't worry me. " Alphonse said flatly.

" **Alphonse, I'm not giving you an option.** " Hohenheim replied, still sounding calm, yet his voice had a finalizing tone that said 'no more argument'. " **I am going to go see Edward alone, and then later I will bring you and your mother.** "

Alphonse felt a strong desire to argue further, but he knew it would get him no where now. He could only see Edward with the help of his father. Making him angry would not improve the situation..

" Father.. " Alphonse sighed, defeated. " Please don't take too long... " Hohenheim smiled in reply.

" **I'll talk to you both soon.** " He replied. Seconds later his face disappeared, leaving a black screen behind. Simple as that.

Alphonse didn't feel any better.

* * *

Darkness...

A stabbing pain...

And a really irritating beeping noise.

Slowly, Edward's consciousness returned, bringing to him an intense pain in his stomach, as well as a horrific headache.

He opened his eyes a crack, but could only see white. Extremely blurry white.. A constant beeping, like an Amestris hospital heart monitor, rang in his ears, made incredibly loud by the headache.

He could taste blood. He couldn't move. He could barely breathe..

What the hell happened..?

* * *

Oops, another cliffe, it looks like. (sigh) Ah well.

Until next chapter!


	3. Woken

Chapter three! I've extended the story a little so that there's a cool fight scene at the end, so there'll be a few more chapters yet. (grins)

**Chapter Three: Woken**

White...

Such a bright colour... Such a bright light... Like he was inside a fluorescent light bulb...

It was painful...

Slowly, Edward's vision focused, but it didn't do any good. The whole room seemed to be glowing this painful white, making it impossible to see anything at all, not even sillouhets. His head and stomach throbbed in sync with each other, with his heart beat. A feeling that would soon drive him insane, if he didn't focus on something else..

He tried to move his arms, his legs... but they felt so heavy... Was he so weak? What had happened to him? Thinking back, all he could remember was running towards a black ship... Something was behind him, chasing him... There was no time to fight... No time to flee...

No time...

Yet he was alive. Injured, obviously, but alive. How long had he been unconscious? Hours? Days? Was it night now? It was impossible to tell.. Impossible to think..

Edward tilted his head slightly to the side, trying to block out the painful light. His head was clearing a little, and he soon realised it was only coming from the ceiling, illuminated by the white walls. And the beeping... The incessant beeping that was in sync with his throbbing head and body. It was so annoying, so painful! Edward groaned in pain and irritation, once again trying to move his arms, to shield his eyes, his ears.

Suddenly he could hear voices. They were muffled and quiet, like they were behind glass, and Edward couldn't make out the language. It was deep though, like a human male voice, had he been back on Amestris. It was clearly shouting something.. but it was impossible to figure it out.. Soon enough, another deep voice joined it, each taking turns to mutter something. A conversation.. It seemed to quickly end, as the voices fell silent. Once again the only sound was the irritating beeping.. So irritating...

It needed to go.

Suddenly furious, Edward managed to lift his arms. He clapped them together, one flesh hand, one metal hand. He then swung his metal arm up, over his head, groping the air for something, anything, anything to destroy and stop the noise! He quickly found something above his head, behind him. Perfect. A second later there was the familiar, electrical sound, and the object in his hand disintegrated, simply vanishing, along with the beeping. It was gone...

A wonderful silence filled the air.. Now to do something about the light.

" He destroyed the heart monitor! " A muffled voice suddenly cried, loud enough to be understood. Edward froze. Whatever said it, it spoke English. And it was watching him! With a cry of alarm, Edward sat up instantly, seeming to feel a sudden burst of energy. But it didn't last long. Immediately after sitting up, a wave of intense pain washed over him, Edward grunted in pain as he doubled over, gripping his stomach and head, trying to stop it..

" Edward! " He heard somebody shout. It sounded strangely familiar.. Struggling, Edward slowly lifted his head until he could peer out from his hand at the room in front of him. Now he noticed why he didn't see anything other than walls. There was nothing else in the room other than the bed he lay on. And right in front of him was a large window that covered most of the wall. And on the other side of the window, with a hand pressed against the glass...

Edward gasped in shock, his eyes widening. Instantly he knew where he was. He was once again frozen, unable to move, or speak, or think, until eventually he managed to move his mouth.

" F-.. Father...? " He muttered, barely audible. But the man seemed to know what he said, for he smiled warmly, the emotion in his eyes hidden by square glasses. Hohenheim reached for something beyond the window, keeping his hand there.

" Edward.. " He muttered, his voice amplified by a speaker. " Good to see you.. Are you well..? "

_Father_.. Edward repeated in his mind. His father, right in front of him! Was it an illusion? A dream?.. Well it wasn't a dream. If it was, it would be Alphonse standing there, instead of Hohenheim. But an illusion? Did _they_ have that sort of technology? But...

... Can an illusion mimic a voice?

" Edward? " Hohenheim muttered again, like he was trying to get Edward to respond. _Can I trust him..?_ He thought, merely staring back. _Can I trust this image as real?_

_Am I home..?_

_..._

_No._

" Wh-what is this..? " Edward growled to himself, narrowing his eyes to glare at the image of his father. He _was_ behind a screen. Even if it wasn't an illusion, it could merely be a giant digital screen made to look like a window. There was no possible way he could have made it back home... No way...

" Edward, " Hohenheim continued, worry now evident in his voice and expression at Edward's reaction. " Don't you know where you are? "

" I'll decide _that_ for myself! " Edward snapped, desperately trying to ignore the constant wave of pain from his movement. _I'm not going to get far, like this.._ He growled again. _I can barely sit up, let alone walk!_

In front of him, 'Hohenheim' just seemed to stand there, looking concerned, as if trying to decide what to do. He was being unusually slow witted, for Hohenheim. Was this a sign of a false reality? He hadn't even moved his hand from the glass, like it was his lifeline, or something. Suddenly Hohenheim turned his head to the side, frowning, looking at something Edward couldn't see.

" Let me in. " He stated to nobody.

" But, Sir! " A disembodied voice cried out from further away, making it hard to hear. " We still don't know- "

" I think I recognise my son when I see him. " Hohenheim interrupted, his tone suggesting no more argument. A tone he used to use allot with Edward..

" B-but, S-S-Sir... " The voice tried to argue, clearly losing it's nerves at the higher rank's demand. " It-.. h-he-.. "

_It?.!_ Edward huffed, scowling deeper. What did they think he was?.!

Despite trying to argue, it was obvious the source of the voice had no say in the matter. Hohenheim merely stared off to the side at the source- an intimidation tactic he used to use when he was miffed and impatient- until the other person cracked.

" Yes, Sir.. " The voice whimpered. Hohenheim smiled.

" Excellent. " He stated. A second later he lowered both his arms, walking out of view of Edward._ He's coming in?_ Edward growled. He wasn't sure what was to happen. If it was all fake, then an enemy was coming over to him when he's in a state of total weakness. But if it wasn't fake.. And it really was his father.. Then his father would be coming to him when he's in a state of total weakness. Either way, it wasn't desirable. But, either way, there was nothing he could do to escape, or to fight..

To his left, a white door- noticeable only by it's outline- creaked open. On the other side was a young man dressed in the blue uniform that all of the guards on Amestrian space stations wore. The man stared at Edward for a moment, as if expecting him to leap up and charge. Though after a few seconds, the man seemed satisfied at Edward's lack of aggression, for he stepped further into the room, pressing himself against the door to allow the other man to pass. Without hesitation, Hohenheim walked straight in, avoiding the guard's frightened gaze. He stared at Edward, the light's glinting off his glasses in painful flashes. Edward could barely resist covering his eyes.

" You can go now, Kerry. " Hohenheim muttered. The guard straightened himself up.

" Sir, I really think- " He began.

" If you think Edward is so dangerous, than why do you insist on leaving the door open? " Hohenheim interrupted, glancing at the guard named Kerry.

" Oh, uhh- R-right, Sir! " Kerry saluted clumsily. He then hurried out, shutting the door behind him, leaving Hohenheim and Edward alone. Edward simply stared at the image of his father. It wasn't like he could do anything else.. Hohenheim merely sighed, tucking his hands into his trouser pockets. After a few moments, he smiled.

" How do you feel, Edward? " He asked in a soft voice. " I can imagine you must be aching right now.. Is there anything I can do for you? "

" You can stop blinding me with your damn glasses. " Edward growled. He had tried to sound forceful, but all that came out was a quiet squeak.

" The light's too bright, eh? " Hohenheim smiled again. He walked over to the wall beside the door, where Edward only just noticed a small panel that stuck out of the wall with a simple dial and a switch. A light switch. Hohenheim turned the dial, and the intense light dimmed until there was barely enough light to see Hohenheim's figure.

It was bliss..

Edward suppressed a sigh of relief. His headache was less intense now, too..

" Is that better? " Hohenheim asked in the same soft voice. Edward didn't reply. Hohenheim sighed again, returning his hand to his pocket and stepping forward towards Edward.

" Don't you dare. " Edward huffed instantly. Hohenheim seemed surprised, but quickly that expression disappeared.

" Edward.. Do you know where you are? " He asked again.

" I _said_ I'll decide that for myself! " Edward snapped. Though he had spoken a bit too loudly. His head throbbed again, causing him to gasp as he held his head tighter, closing his eyes..

" Ah, Edward, lay down. " Hohenheim muttered, stepping forward again with his arms outstretched, as if considering to help.

" Don't you _dare_! " Edward shouted, ignoring the intense headache. He tried to look up, to glare at the man who looked like Hohenheim, to defend himself.. But all he did was make himself dizzy. And now his stomach was on fire.. The feeling travelled up his body, up his throat. A second later he vomited, a bit more than a mouthful of blood splattering onto the blanket. Hastily he opened one eye slightly, trying to see Hohenheim, only to realise the man was now standing right next to him. Edward cried out in surprise, but there was no way to fight... Hohenheim knelt down. Edward swung at him with his arm, trying to push him back.. But it was no use.. Hohenheim grabbed him by the shoulders, and...

... Hugged him.

Edward gasped in surprise, his chin now resting on Hohenheim's shoulder as the man squeezed him gently. He smelled.. just like Hohenheim...

" Edward... " Hohenheim muttered. " My son... I can't tell you how happy I am to see you again.. " Edward only now realised he was holding his breath. Slowly he breathed out, lowering his arms to his sides. If this man was an illusion... They were using a _damn_ good program...

As much as Edward wanted to fight, to be on his guard, he felt himself relaxing, his exhaustion returning. _Damn it.._ He thought wearily._ I can't afford... to relax..._ But nevertheless, his heartbeat slowed, and his breathing became more even. Was he wrong? Was this... really his father? Was he really home?

Or was he only wishing it was?

" You... " Edward muttered, deliberately avoiding Hohenheim's name. " Where... Where is my brother? "

" Alphonse?" Hohenheim muttered. Slowly he let go of Edward, chuckling softly. Edward glared at Hohenheim as soon as he could see his face again. " You boys were always so close. " He smiled. " Alphonse is on Amestris, as always. He never did come up to the Space Stations, even after you disappeared. "

" Is that so? " Edward mumbled. _That definitely sounds like Alphonse.._ He thought. No matter what he used to do, he could never convince Alphonse to go up with him. His little brother always preferred to stay on the ground, leading a normal life with their friend, Winry. Though as much as Edward tried to convince Alphonse to leave the planet, Alphonse always begged Edward to stay.

" You know, Edward, " Hohenheim continued, " Your brother never did give up on your returning home. He always believed you were still alive. "

" So you're saying everyone but Al thought I was dead? " Edward asked, contempt in his voice as he glared at Hohenheim, his frown deepening. " You all gave up on me that easily? "

" Edward, don't be irrational. " Hohenheim replied quickly, looking slightly panicked. " You know perfectly well we had no chance of retrieving you, and there were no supplies in the engine room- " He cut himself off suddenly when he spotted Edward's broad grin.

" I remember you running away and getting Mum to explain what happened to Al's cat when it carked it. " Edward stated mockingly. Hohenheim sighed.

" Back to your old tricks, I see. " He groaned, leaning back. " Do you finally believe me about where you are? "

" No. " Edward stated bluntly, folding his arms and closing his eyes. Faintly he heard Hohenheim sigh.

" Edward.. " His 'father' muttered. " What will it take for you to believe me..? "

" I want to see my brother! " Edward snapped, opening his eyes again to glare at the man. " And I want to leave this room, unescorted! " He added with a growl.

" Edward, you're too weak to leave just yet! " Hohenheim argued gently. " You look like you're gonna collapse even now, while sitting down! Just talking to me has exhausted you. "

" I'm not your weak little boy! " Edward hissed. " I say when I'm tired! "

" Still just as stubborn.. " Hohenheim muttered. " Fine. " He stated after a few moments, raising both his hands to show open palms in submission. " Feel free to leave, in fact, you can go right now, go on. " Hohenheim gestured towards the door. " Tell Kerry I said to leave you alone. "

Edward couldn't help but look surprised. He had not expected the man to give up so easily. " About time! " He growled, flinging the blanket off his body, revealing a plain green shirt and pants. _A hospital gown._ Edward sighed inwardly. It'll have to do. Slowly he slid his legs over the side of the bed. It was surprisingly difficult.. He definitely shouldn't be getting up, he knew that, but he couldn't stay unguarded until he knew for sure where he was... He simply couldn't rely on the word of a man he didn't even like that much.

But man, it's going to be an effort. Struggling, he lifted himself to a standing position,wobbly on his feet... And instantly fell back down onto the bed, his head and vision swirling, and the uncomfortable burning feeling welled up in his chest again... He felt Hohenheim's arms wrap around him, to steady him. He wanted to shove them away, but he was still so dizzy.. if he let go of the bed, he was sure he would fall over...

Slowly, the burning feeling died down, this time only leaving the taste of blood in his mouth, rather than making him puke red. After that, the room slowly stopped spinning, and Edward loosened his grip on the edge of the bed, breathing heavily.

" Still want to go? " Hohenheim asked him.

" Shut your trap, old man. " Edward growled.

" You'd better climb back into bed, then, if you think you're not up for it. " Hohenheim continued. Baring his teeth, Edward could do nothing but comply. There was _definitely _no way he was going to get anywhere...

" Just get lost. " Edward hissed, his pride now sore. " You've got no reason to stay here and harass me. "

" But you're my son. " Hohenheim protested. " You've been gone so long, I want to talk to you. "

" Well I don't want to talk to you, and I'm the one that can't leave, so _you_ get lost! " Edward snapped. Hohenheim merely sighed a reply. They were then silent for the next few minutes, Hohenheim staring at the ground, surely pretending to be hurt, while Edward shot his best glare.

" Would you rather talk to you're brother? " Hohenheim muttered after a while.

_Alphonse.._

" What have I been saying for the last ten minutes?.! " Edward huffed. Hohenheim smiled at him- which was a really irritating response.

" We have made an advancement in technology since you were gone.. " He replied. " We have invented a camera which can give live feed back to Amestris with barely any delay, so it's like talking to them over picture-phone. "

" Really? " Edward asked, his interest instantly captured. " What's the satellite range? "

" 399,000,000 kilometres. " Hohenheim replied. " With no glitches, or jumps. "

" As far as Mars... " Edward muttered. _Astounding.._ He thought. _That must have taken years to perfect!_

" Still just as fascinated in technology. " Hohenheim muttered, smiling again. Edward now realised his reaction. He opened his mouth to protest, to deny, but found himself just remaining quiet. It was getting harder and harder to deny his fathers current existence...

* * *

" The Toxicology Report is back from Amestris, Sir. " The station doctor stated.

" Excellent! " Hohenheim exclaimed. Hohenheim had rushed to the Medical Clinic of the Space Station after the doctor called him down, regarding Edward. It was late night. Hohenheim had decided, despite Edward's and Alphonse's protests, that they could speak to each other tomorrow, after Edward had gotten more rest. The poor boy looked like a wreck, despite his words. He had checked up on Edward on the way down. At least he was actually lying down, sleeping or not, which was good. Edward never knew how to take a break.

" What does it say? " Hohenheim asked the doctor.

" It's... baffling, Sir. " The doctor sighed, sitting behind his desk while motioning Hohenheim to take the chair in front. " At least, that's how I describe it. The lads who transferred it over here from Amestris thought the Toxicologist was pulling pranks. " The doctor paused for a moment to pass the papers to Hohenheim, who, tried as he did to read it, could only understand the word 'toxic'. " There were exactly two poisons found in your son's body. Definitely poison. I'm shocked he's not seriously ill, at least I would be if I stopped reading there. "

" Uh-huh. " Hohenheim muttered. " Is that the baffling part? "

" Not exactly, no. " The doctor replied. " The _baffling_ thing is that they both completely cancelled each other out. That's why he isn't sick. Alone, both of them would have killed him in one way or another, but together they are both nullified. The first one- " The doctor pointed to one piece of paper on the desk, "- resembles closest to the saliva of a leech. "

" A _leech_?" Hohenheim repeated.

" Yep, a leech. " The doctor nodded slowly, as if he barely understood himself. " But for the amount that was in him, it would have had to have been one _big_ leech. It seems to have been injected through the wound in his stomach, the one that goes right through. The largest concentration of it is there. This would have stopped the blood from clotting, and he would have bled to death regardless of what anyone did to stop it. It's powerful too, so one would bleed to death from a scratch, if it drew blood. Also, it's been added in the notes that the largest concentration of the toxin is on his back, so my guess is whatever got him was behind him. "

" So, he was either caught by surprise, or running away.. " Hohenheim muttered. " I can only hope it wasn't the latter.. "

" Think your boy was being a coward? " The doctor asked, pulling an odd face at the thought.

" Wha? " Hohenheim uttered, looking surprised. " Oh, no, no, no coward. If Edward was running from it then it would have been really powerful, too powerful to fight. The boy's not an idiot. " Hohenheim added.

" Ha, of course, of course. " The doctor smiled. " Makes sense. Anyway, the second toxin.. I couldn't tell you what it was, the guys on Amestris couldn't identify, or compare it, to anything. It's a toxin non-existent on our planet. I _can_ tell you what it did, however. This poison, as I said, completely negated the effects of a first, like an antidote, only not like an antidote I've ever seen. If Edward didn't have the first toxin in his body, the second would have probably.. how can I word it... dried his blood. " The doctor sighed. " It's not as potent as the first, however, it would take hours to take a hindering effect, and only a small dose would easily be fought off by the body's natural defences. It was entered into his bloodstream by a small bite on his left shoulder. I think if it came from a creature then it would be used more for defence than offence. "

" How could that possibly defend something? " Hohenheim asked. The doctor merely shrugged, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his desk.

" I don't know, maybe it's more effective where it came from. " He suggested. " The bite was from something with a fair few teeth, and it was in a circle pattern. The punctures were pretty deep, too, but nothing serious. "

" A circle pattern, you say? " Hohenheim repeated. _That creature that was on him has teeth that stick out in a circle.._

" Sound familiar? " The doctor asked. " I thought so too, after seeing that beast he was with. I'd say it attacked him, but in doing so, it saved Edward's life. "

" This is much to consider, but sitting around guessing won't get us far.. " Hohenheim replied before rising to his feet. " Thank you, Doctor, you have been a great help. "

" My job, Sir. " The doctor nodded. " I'll inform you if we discover anything else, but for the time being I'd say in a week Edward will be well enough to move around on his own. "

Hohenheim nodded in reply before walking out of the office and medical clinic. He had hoped the visit would clear some questions, but instead it only left him with more. More that Edward would surely have no problem answering. But as curious as he was, Hohenheim felt it wrong to go harass his son on it now. He had no idea what Edward could have been through, and his best guess says it wasn't pleasant.. Was it right to force him to give answers? Or wait until he supplied them himself? But knowing Edward, he will never tell Hohenheim. He wouldn't even tell Alphonse, though for completely different reasons, Hohenheim had found. Sighing loudly, he began to make his way back to his quarters, the route taking him passed Edwards room. Looking through the large window, he could see only bright, golden hair sticking out of a body-shaped lump under the blanket. Edward was surely fast asleep. Perhaps he was dreaming of home, like Hohenheim so often did... A complete family, out in the sun enjoying a barbeque with their friend Winry. All smiling...

Together...

Or perhaps his mind was haunted by nightmares.

* * *

Sorry if it looks like I cut that last bit a bit short. It's late. Woooo.

Until next chapter!


	4. Aru

4th chapter! MAN I left this for a while, but I just didn't feel like doing it. But, in the words of AWKWARD ZOMBIE, _you are the victim of my negligence._ (Grins)

**Chapter Four: Aru**

_A dark corridor... Rubble everywhere... Everything broken... Everything ruined... Barely any of the ceiling lights were working... Those that did had wires exposed... The ground shook... The walls crumpled... A horrific screeching behind him... A frightened chatter beside him..._

_Not far now, not far now..._

_Not far, Aru..._

* * *

Edward opened his eyes to an intense pain. Once again, the whiteness of the room blinded him. Shielding his eyes with one hand, he gripped his stomach with the other until the pain faded to a dull throb. _Damnit..._ He sighed, as he remembered why it was there.

" Morning, Mister Elric, Sir! " A slightly electronic voice filled the room. Edward sat up instantly, startled. Ignoring the new wave of pain, he looked forward through the large, glass window to see the guard named Kerry smiling and waving, oblivious to the annoyed expression on Edward's face. His cheeriness was irritating.

" Morning, Kerry. " Edward mumbled, trying not to roll his eyes.

" Brigadier General Elric will be visiting soon. " Kerry continued. " He said that you should stay in bed until he arrives. "

_So, Father's coming.._ Edward thought. _And from the sound of it, he's already been by.._ Edward shuddered at the thought that Hohenheim had been staring at his sleeping body through the glass.

" Screw him. " Edward growled. He yanked back the blanket, revealing his green clothes, as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed. He felt like he could stand now, despite the pain. All he needed was a good night sleep, it seemed.

" Mister Elric, Sir! " Kerry exclaimed. " Brigadier General Elric said to stay in bed! "

" Why don't you go tell him I'm up, then. " Edward replied as he stood up. " While your at it, you can open the door for me. "

" I will not, Sir! " Kerry stated with a shaky voice. He looked frightened at disobeying. " I have orders from a higher officer to not let you out! I-I'm sorry, Sir... " He added with a whimper as Edward glared at him.

" Suit yourself. " Edward shrugged. Without hesitating, he walked over to the white door, it's outline barely visible against the white walls. With a clap of his hands, he slapped the door, and after a bright, blue flash, it was gone.

" Sir! " Kerry shrieked. His voice no longer had an electronic sound. He rushed over to stand in the doorway, between Edward and the exit. " Y-you can't, S-sir! " He stuttered. Edward sighed.

" Just tell him I beat you up. " Edward muttered.

" S-sir? "

" Tell him I broke the door and knocked you down, and you couldn't stop me. " Edward repeated. " It wouldn't be untrue if you don't move, anyway. " Kerry paused, like he was actually considering it. After a moment, he shakily stepped to the side.

" Promise you'll tell him you attacked me.. " He muttered. Edward nodded, smiling in satisfaction as he walked passed.

" You never knew what hit you. " He laughed, walking off. As he wandered, he couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity as he looked around. The people he passed stared at him, but whenever he caught their eye, they'd smile and wave, as if happy he was back. They didn't seem surprised, which meant the news about him returning must've spread around the station.

Edward couldn't help but smile back at them.

Soon he came to what looked like an elevator. Despite the familiar surroundings, it looked like there had been a lot of additions made to the station while he was gone. Looking at a floor map beside the elevator doors, it appeared that the station had many floors. One was marked sickbay, which was where he was... One was Control... Bridge... Observatory... Quarantine...

As he stared at the map, the elevator doors suddenly opened.

" Edward! " Hohenheim cried out in surprise. He quickly rushed off the elevator, grabbing Edward's arm. " What are you doing out!.? " He demanded, looking rather miffed. " I got a call from the guard by your room telling me you beat the crap out of him! "

" That sounds about right. " Edward couldn't help but laugh. He should have been more specific with that jittery guard. His reaction seemed to confuse Hohenheim.

" In any case, " He began, " You're going back to your room. " He began to yank Edward back the way he had come. But Edward had other ideas.

" Let go of me, old man! " He snapped, ripping his arm out of Hohenheim's grip. Hohenheim sighed.

" You need rest, Edward, you're seriously injured. " He tried to reason, reaching for him again. But Edward stepped back, out of reach.

" I say when I rest! " He spat, glaring.

"I'm the commander of this station, and while you're on it you do as I say! " Hohenheim stated loudly, seeming to have lost his temper, just like he always did, way back then, when dealing with Edward.

" Well then let me off! " Edward retorted.

" You know I can't allow that yet! " Hohenheim explained.

" Then make an exception! " Edward snapped. " I _am_ your son, after all, you'd think you'd put a bit more effort in! "

" Edward, this isn't a trip to Disney Land! " Hohenheim shouted. " This is a _space station_! We can't just come and go as we please, it costs a lot of money to get us to and from, this trip in particular, due to all the equipment we need to transfer! "

" So it's money that's driving you, is it? " Edward spat. " Tightwad. "

" It's not just _money_, " Hohenheim continued. " There's also the issue of _you_! "

" Me? " Edward repeated. The glare fell from his face as confusion took over. " What about me? " Hohenheim hesitated, looking displeased. It seemed like he had not wanted to say that, his temper getting the better of him.

" Look, just forget it and go back to your room! " He huffed, looking trapped.

" No, you said that there's an issue with me! " Edward pressed. " What is it? "

" I misspoke! " Hohenheim argued. " There's nothing! "

" Answer me! " Edward yelled. " I have a right to know why! " Hohenheim looked defeated. Sighing, he looked at the ground. Edward couldn't help but notice then how old and tired he looked. Bags were under his eyes, as if he hadn't slept well, and stress lines covered his face, as if he was constantly worried. A pang of guilt struck his heart, though he didn't know why. His raged expression dropped at the sight. Now he must've just looked sad...

" Listen.. " Hohenheim began slowly, as if he was choosing his words carefully. He looked back up at Edward. " I want you to know, I have no doubt that you are my son. You are just too much like your old self for you to be anything else... But there are others that have doubts. We don't know what can be out here, and everybody just wants to be _sure_ before we let you go.. "

" Wait, you think I'm an _alien_? " Ed huffed.

" No, _I_ don't, but the suspicion is there, and you can't blame them for it, considering how you arrived. " Hohenheim explained.

_I suppose that makes sense..._ Edward sighed.

" Plus, " Hohenheim continued, " There's also the issue that you came here with that weird creature. We want to know why it was with-.. Ed? " Hohenheim paused as he noticed the horrified expression on Edward's face.

" Where is it..? " Edward mumbled.

" What? " Hohenheim asked.

" _Where is it_!.? " Edward shouted, leaping forward to grab Hohenheim's shirt, surprising him. " Where's the creature!.? "

" It- It's down in Quarantine.. " Hohenheim answered, still shocked. Without hesitating, Edward shoved him aside, practically leaping into the elevator and punching the button for the floor that was Quarantine. " EDWARD! " Hohenheim shouted at him, moving forward, but the doors closed before he made it, and Edward felt a weird sensation as the elevator moved down. It staid that was for several seconds before it stopped, and the doors slid open. Immediately, Edward was running down the corridor, looking left and right as rooms whizzed by, looking for the creature. Not long later did he come by a particularly large room, the glass filling almost the entire wall, save the space needed for the door. It caught his eye, as there was a particularly large blood stain on the inside of the glass, several guards standing outside near the door. They stared at him in surprise as he neared.

" Mister Elric? " They muttered. Edward noticed that they carried weapons. Edward looked away from them, staring through the glass into the room. A small, smashed, black ship rested on the ground to the right. Edward hadn't realised how damaged it had gotten... What the hell did he hit again...?

" Is the creature in here? " Edward asked the nearest guard. The man nodded slowly, caution on his face. " Let me in! " Edward demanded, moving towards the door. But the guard had other plans, pushing him back before he got too close.

" Our orders are to let nobody in, Sir. " He said with a warning tone. " Especially you. "

" Especially me? " Edward huffed.

" Orders, Sir. " The guard shrugged. " From Brigadier General Elric. "

" That bastard again..? " Edward muttered. " Screw him, let me in! " He pushed forward. Suddenly he had four rather large weapons pointed at his face.

" Please don't make us use force, Sir.. " The guard stated dismally. " We are to keep you out of this room at all costs. "

" Uh.... " Edward uttered in panic. " ...Tell him I beat you up..? "

" EDWARD! " Hohenheim's voice echoed through the corridor. Edward turned to see his father stomp over, looking rather pissed off. The guards behind him snapped to attention, lowering their weapons, to Edward's relief. " What do you think you're doing!.? "

" Tell your monkeys to let me in! " Edward growled.

" Hey, that's mean." The guard replied. " You used to work for him yourself, you know. "

" You can't go in there, Edward! " Hohenheim huffed. " It's dangerous! "

" What I want to know is why you seem to think it's more dangerous for _me_ to be in there than for anyone else. " Edward snapped. " They're supposed to keep me out especially, right? " He added, gesturing towards the guards. Hohenheim sighed, looking defeated again.

" Ok, I said that because you, if anyone, would try to get in. " He explained.

" And we were told to keep you out incase you were actually an alien and this was your partner. " The guard chimed in, though quickly flinched and shrank back as Hohenheim glared at him.

" Again with the alien thing? " Edward growled again.

" I told you, " Hohenheim uttered, " People- "

" I know, I know! " Edward waved him off. " Gotta be sure. " _Dumbasses._ He thought. " Well I'm one hundred percent human, so let me in the damn room! "

" Edward.. " Hohenheim began. But he said nothing else, as suddenly something slammed into the glass window beside them, screeching a muffled screech. Startled, everybody leaped back a few feet, including Edward. But he took one look at the creature inside...

Edward leaped forward towards the door. It had a key pad for a lock, meaning he had to punch in a numbered password. Before Hohenheim or the guards could react, he entered the first thing that popped into his head:

339273.

_Edward_.

Bingo. The door made a loud buzz. Edward slammed into it, and it swung open, but before he could get any further, a pair of arms grabbed him, and he was yanked backwards.

" Damnit, close it! " Hohenheim ordered as the guard struggled to hold onto Edward. But it was too late. A moment later, the creature came flying out of the room, it's long, sharp teeth sticking outward in it's radial pattern, screeching loudly. It slammed into Edward's chest, it's teeth around his head. The guard shrieked, letting go of him and leaping to the side.

" Shoot it! " Hohenheim yelled. Guns were cocked, but none fired.

Edward was grinning.

" Damnit, Aru! " Edward snickered as he pulled the creature off his head. " What did I say about tackling? " He grinned broadly as he hugged it, the creature making a chirping sound, sort of like a cross between a bird and a monkey. It's teeth were still extended, but it seemed to simply scratch at Edward's cheek instead of biting.

" Edward, what the hell? " Hohenheim muttered, astounded.

" Can't you lot do _anything_ without damaging something?.! " Edward snapped at them. He held out one of the creatures wings, the one which had the bullet hole. " Look what you've done, this'll take ages to heal! " The creature made a sighing sound. " Settle down, Aru, " Edward cooed, " It's just a hole. "

" Edward, " Hohenheim tried again, " What is going on? "

" This is my pet, Aru. " Edward explained, as the creature moved to sit on his shoulder, it's teeth back inside it's mouth.

" Pet?.! " A guard exclaimed. " That thing is a _pet_?.! "

" Aru?.! " Hohenheim exclaimed. " You named it after your brother? "

" Yes, and yes. " Edward replied. " They are extremely friendly, but can be over protective. And if any of you lay another finger on it you're mince meat! " He added.

" I suppose that explains why it was protecting you... " Hohenheim sighed, still looking baffled. " I can't begin to guess where you found that.. "

" None of your business. " Edward huffed, folding his arms. The creature seemed to sense his mood, as it hissed angrily at Hohenheim.

" You have a lot of explaining to do, I think. " Hohenheim replied.

" Whatever. " Edward huffed. He turned to walk away.

" Edward, that thing can't roam the ship! " Hohenheim reached over to grab him, but hesitated as the creature named Aru hissed again.

" Look, I know more about this thing than you, so back off! " Edward snapped.

" _Look_, " Hohenheim snapped back, " I'm in charge, and I say- "

" You need a new go-to excuse! " Edward shouted over the top of him. " You'd think after four years you'd have come up with something else! " Snarling, he shoved Hohenheim out of his way, dashing off back down the corridor towards the elevator.

" Edward! " Hohenheim shouted after him, but Edward didn't stop. He ran until he reached the elevator, surprising a young woman who had just stepped out. He pushed passed her and punched some random button, watching Hohenheim try to catch up to him yet again as the doors closed.

Now all he could hear was his heavy breathing, and the chittery sounds of Aru. He suddenly felt so tired... He shouldn't have run so much... Aru leaned forward to stare at him with it's two, large, solid black eyes. He scratched it's head absent mindedly, ignoring it's obvious concern.

" It's OK, Aru.. " He mumbled to himself. " It's all Ok... " His heart felt heavy. Like a huge weight was on it. His anger slowly subsided, leaving Edward feeling depressed. He sighed heavily. " I finally make it back home... " He muttered, " And the first thing I do is throw a tantrum... " Aru chittered in reply. " Why do I feel so down...? " He sighed, looking up to stare at the ceiling. Aru chittered again, as if explaining something. Edward chuckled to himself, scratching Aru again. " You always have an answer to everything.. " He told it, smiling weakly. He felt the elevator come to a stop, and the doors opened.

Edward gasped in amazement at the room before him. It was small, and circular, the walls made of glass so you could see out through to the stars. Stepping out of the elevator into the circular room, Edward could see hundreds of thousands of little lights twinkling throughout the black, empty canvas beyond the glass. It was so pretty... Not taking his eyes off it, Edward continued until he stood in the centre, lost in thought. He couldn't help but remember when he first looked out at the stars from the space station.... It was so many years ago... He had been astounded at how clear the image was, at how many stars he could see...

He suddenly felt dizzy.

" Maybe I should sit down.. " He muttered to Aru. Edward sat down where he stood, not taking his eyes off of the stars. He rested his head on his arms, which rested on his knees. He faintly realised his stomach had been paining the entire time. Aru jumped down off his shoulder, curling up on the floor next to him. He looked down at the creature as it napped. It make small squeaking sounds as it slept. A sound Edward had grown fond of. Now it was rather soothing... He could feel his heavy heart lighten a little, and he couldn't help but smile...

Edward heard the elevator open behind him, and the sound of foot steps grow closer, but there was no sound of his fathers shouting voice._ Maybe he's not mad anymore...?_ He pondered.

" I can't seem to find my way around this place anymore... " Edward muttered, looking back over to the stars in front of him.

" Is that so? " A different voice greeted him. Surprised, Edward looked behind him to see not his Father, but Colonel Mustang standing before him. Both his hands were bandaged halfway up his arms.

" You..! " Edward gasped.

" I'm guessing you were expecting me to be your father? " Mustang replied, walking over to Edward, who was still seated, to stand next to him. " I'm surprised you didn't verbally abuse me, then. "

" Now what makes you think I'd do that? " Edward sighed, turning back around.

" Why do you think I'm here? " Mustang answered. " Hohenheim has his entire staff searching each floor for you and your pet. "

" Is that so. " Edward replied dully.

" That is so. He's quite concerned. " Mustang continued.

" Worried Aru would eat somebody? " Edward huffed.

" Actually, I'm surprised it's here. " Mustang stated. " All he said was your pet was with you. "

" Well I suppose you can go tell him where I am, then. " Edward muttered.

" You don't seem to be in any trouble.. " Mustang replied. Edward looked up at Mustang, who smiled down at him. " Long time no see, Ed. " He added.

" Likewise. " Ed replied, looking back down to hide a smile of his own.

" So, " Mustang began, " Hohenheim told us that you chucked a hissy down in Quarantine. "

" Is that so? " Edward uttered through gritted teeth.

" May I ask why you're acting like you're twelve? " Mustang continued.

" Bite me. " Edward growled.

" Hohenheim is concerned. " Mustang said again.

" Like I care about that bastard! " Edward snapped. He rose to his feet, stepping away from Mustang, his back to the Colonel. " All he's done so far is rant on about money and work! "

" You still fail to see anything outside of your little bubble. " Mustang stated harshly. " If you looked a little harder, you'd see how worried Hohenheim is for you! He was deeply affected by your disappearance, just as was the rest of your family! Who else would let a midget brat as young as you come along on space missions so dangerous! You WERE doing it since you turned 18! A man who didn't care about you wouldn't even bother! I sure as hell wouldn't have! " Edward whirled around, fists clenched.

" MIDGIT?.! " He shouted in blind rage. " Well _you've_ got a rod so far up your ass your breath smells like _copper_! "

" Excuse me?.! " Mustang huffed, his arms folded. He looked ready to blow. Edward was ready. He'll take down this stuck up asshole. _No one_ calls _him_ midget and gets away with it!

But before Mustang replied, a light off to the left of him caught Edward's eye. It looked like a star, but it was getting bigger rather quickly. Sort of like a comet, if you were looking at it head on...

But then why was it green?

Mustang noticed his expression, giving him a furious, yet confused look.

" What the hell is that? " Edward muttered. Mustang turned around, taking a moment before he spotted it as well. They both watched it for a moment as it grew bigger. As it neared, it's features became visible.

It wasn't a comet. It was a green craft.

" Oh...." Edward moaned unintentionally. " Oh _CRAP_! "

" What is it? " Mustang asked looking back at him, though was shocked at the look of absolute horror on Edward's face.

" Aru! " Edward shouted, his voice waking up the little alien. He pointed at the light. " We've got a _Bug_! "

That was about all he had time to do before the craft slammed into the space station.

* * *

CLIFFE. HA. You better hope I don't leave it just as long to post the next chapter this time, ay?

I feel like i might have rushed this a bit, especially around where Ed meets up with Aru. I dunno.

Until next chapter!


	5. The Bug

5th and final chapter!

Chibi Hayaku Hashiru: Sorry I made you wait so long for each chapter. Though think of it this way, at least I'm still updating. (grins) There's one fanfic I love where the author got to the really good bit and then disappeared off the face of the planet.. (sigh) Anyway, to make it up, not only am I posting WAY earlier than I usually do ( I think ), but this one has Al in it! (yay!) Anyway, it's a space station in space, near the moon. (grins)

**Chapter 5: The Bug**

It was early morning. Al entered the large hall that, just yesterday, he had attended a banquet for the introduction of a very powerful camera. Up on the stage, to the right, Al could see the large machine that handled the feed from the camera that was currently up in the space station orbiting their moon. Directly ahead, a large screen covered the back of the stage.

" There you are, Al. " His mother called out to him from near the console. She smiled, waving, but her movement was edgy, as if she had something deeply important on her mind. Frankly, they both did. For today was the day that his father promised to let him speak to Edward, his brother...

Al couldn't help but feel a pang of excitement. He had begged Hohenheim to schedule it early, and from what he had said, Edward had demanded the same thing. Was Edward also so eager to see him..? The thought made him feel so happy...

" We're almost set up. " His mother told him as he stepped onto the stage. She had a tone of excitement in her voice. She watched a man working the buttons of the consol he sat behind, a set of headphones held up to his ear.

" Almost time, Ma'am. " He stated to Trisha. " We're just waiting for the transmission to come through, it should pick up at any moment. "

" Excellent! " Trisha exclaimed. She then walked briskly over to the podium where the microphone still sat. Al stayed by the console, watching the man. After about a minute, he started frowning. After another minute, he started pushing buttons.

" What's wrong? " Al asked him. He was hesitant to respond.

" It seems that we're still picking up no transmission. " He stated eventually. " I'm sure there is nothing wrong with the equipment. "

" Maybe they're running late? " Al suggested. His voice was calm, but he could feel a swell of panic. Nothing could go wrong, not now... The man nodded in reply. Though more minutes passed, and still nothing happened.

" Oh, I hope nothing is wrong up there... " Trisha sighed eventually. Al looked over at her. She looked sad and worried, but she seemed to be trying to hide it. " But, " She continued, " Since there's nothing wrong with the equipment here, then we can only assume there's a bug up there, and we can only wait for them to fix it. "

" Are you so sure it's theirs? " Al asked, leaning over closer. " Maybe this is faulty, maybe that's why they can't get through? "

" Nope, this is running at one hundred percent, it's not here. " The man replied, shaking his head. Al was about to argue, but suddenly he felt his mothers arms wrap around him. He hadn't even heard her walk over.

" Don't forget, Dear, " She whispered, " This is your father and your brother we're talking about. If there is any problem whatsoever, those two can fix it without trouble. We just have to be patient. " Al nodded dismally.

_Oh, Brother..._ He sighed. _It's been so long... What could be keeping you now...?_

* * *

The entire station shook violently from the impact, sending Edward and Mustang flying. Edward slammed painfully into the ground, his stomach sending waves of agony shooting through his body, forcing him to curl into a ball for a few moments, groaning in pain, until it slowly subsided to a dull throb. When he could, Edward uncurled himself, forcing himself to his knees. Mustang was already running over to him, looking concerned.

" Are you alright?.! " He demanded, grabbing Edward's arm, lifting him to his feet.

" I'm fine. " Edward nodded, trying to ignore the pain. " We've got to get down there! " Edward began to run towards the elevator, but Mustang yanked him back.

" What was that thing?.! " He huffed, looking bewildered. " What is a '_Bug_'? "

" You'll soon find out! " Edward snapped. " Come on! " Once again he ran towards the elevator, leaping in, Mustang and Aru right behind him, the creature jumping back up onto Edward's shoulders as the doors closed. Edward punched in the button for one of the middle floors, one that looked like it was hit.

" What are you doing, those floors are going to be in the vacuum of space! " Mustang yelled.

" If it is then I'll fix it! " Edward growled. " We have to get to it as soon as possible! "

" So what _is_ it? " Mustang asked again. Edward sighed, annoyed at having to explain himself.

" It's called a Bug, " He replied irritably, " I've.. fought them before, they're really dangerous and hard to kill, and it'll slaughter every person on this space station in hours unless we stop it. "

" And how do you stop it? " Mustang queried.

" It's pretty much like an insect on Amestris, except bigger and stronger. " Ed explained. " It's exoskeleton is impossible to penetrate with anything, so you gotta remove it with alchemy, which means getting up next to it, which is in itself incredibly difficult. "

" And you've fought these before? " Mustang huffed, bewildered.

" Yep. " Edward nodded. " A whole army of them. " He added under his breath.

Moments later, Edward felt the elevator come to a halt,and the doors slid open. Up ahead he could hear loud crashing sounds, and a man shouting.

" Get ready! " The man ordered. " Damnit, Breda, stop shaking and aim! " As Edward and Mustang rounded a corner, they spotted Hughes not far ahead, shouting orders at Hawkeye, Breda, Havoc, and a few other guards and scientists. Up ahead of them, passed a few doors to the left that looked like large storage rooms, an emergency door blocked off the rest of the corridor, a small window in the middle of it. On the other side Edward could see nothing but dust clouds. Something big was moving around, causing the ground and walls to shake with each of it's steps.

" Hughes! " Mustang shouted. Hughes glanced behind him, looking rather concerned.

" Roy! " He shouted. " I don't know what this is, but it's coming this way! "

" What's the damage? " Mustang asked, staring at the emergency door.

" I dunno. " Hughes replied, shrugging. " I'm assuming the thing hit several floors. Luckily it looks like there's only one. "

" Damn right we're lucky. " Edward growled.

" All of you fall back! " Mustang ordered. " Bullets are useless against it! "

" How do you know? " Hughes asked.

" Edward says so. " Mustang replied, gesturing towards Edward as if he hardly believed him himself.

" Good enough for me! " Hughes nodded. " You lot, fall back, get the hell outa here and seal off the other floors! " The shooters instantly obeyed, running passed Edward, Mustang and Hughes, disappearing around the bend.

" You too, Hughes. " Mustang ordered.

" Up yours, Sir. " Hughes replied. Mustang sighed loudly.

" You've got a wife and kid, Hughes! " Mustang shouted. " I'm not telling them you died 'cause you were being a retard, now move! "

" Alright, alright, jeez. " Hughes gave in, backing away. " I'm not telling them you were being a retard either, you hear? " Mustang nodded, and Hughes turned and ran off.

" You know, it's not exactly the brightest idea to stand alone against one of these things. " Edward commented as Hughes disappeared around the corner.

" You said you need alchemy to beat it. " Mustang replied, scowling.

" No, I said you need alchemy to remove it's exoskeleton, Dumbass! " Edward shouted. Aru screeched in unison with him, pointing a tiny finger at Mustang. " Then you can shoot it to buggery! "

" Well that's your fault for not being clear, isn't it! " Mustang huffed, folding his arms. " Besides, I have a gun as well. "

" Oh right, lets put a few bullets into it, that'll kill it for sure! " Edward growled, his voice reeking with sarcasm. " One gun'll just get it's attention! "

" That should be enough. " Mustang stated. " Then when it's after me, you can pierce it with metal from the walls. " Edward was about to shout something else, but hesitated.

" Sounds like a plan. " He uttered a few moments later. " But you gotta be fast, these things have a grudge against me. "

" You'll have to tell me why later. " Mustang replied, pulling out his gun as he turned to face the emergency door. The ground shook more violently. Suddenly the door started to buckle as the thing smashed against it.

" Wait, " Edward muttered, turning to Mustang, " How come everyone's carrying guns on a space station? "

" No time! " Mustang yelled. At that moment, the door ripped open, and immediately a powerful suction started dragging Edward and Mustang towards the open door. Edward clapped his hands and slammed them onto the floor. Blue sparks filled the corridor, and moments later the suction stopped. Now that everything had settled, Edward could get a better look at the enemy, while behind him he could hear more people arriving.

The 'Bug' was huge. It filled the corridor, which itself was large. It was shaped sort of like a cross between a crab and a spider, with 6 beetle-like legs, not including the two front ones, which it used like arms. It had a tail like a scorpion, but longer, so it could reach pretty far in front of it, and pretty quickly. It was an eery, black-green colour, like when you look at the shell of a black beetle and it shines green in the light. It seemed to have no eyes, and no antennae, but it had large, pincer-like jaws, which crunched through the metal from the door like it was bread.

" _Holy f-_ " Mustang began, but his voice was drowned out by an incredibly loud screech from the Bug, like nails on a chalkboard. The monster moved it's body like it was looking around. Suddenly it turned towards Edward. Aru hissed.

" _**IIIIIDUAAAAARRD IIIIILRRIIIIIC.**_ " It screeched. Immediately it charged towards him at an amazing speed, quickly reaching him. Without hesitation, he shoved Mustang hard, knocking him aside as he too dodged the creature, Aru leaping off his shoulder to make it's own escape. As it passed him, he clapped his hands and dove towards it. But suddenly his knees buckled, and he fell to the ground. The bug stopped it's charge. Now not only had he missed it, but he was _under_ it. Not good. But not the end. Edward reached up, touching it's underbelly, and instantly, in a flash of blue sparks, the black, metal-like armour dissolved, revealing disturbing, wrinkly brown muscle. The Bug screeched in anger, scuttling backwards away from him. Edward struggled to stand, but only made it to his knees when he saw it raise it's scorpion tail. It's lightning quick, scorpion tail.

" Ed! " Mustang shouted. A loud bang filled the corridor, hurting his ears. It was quickly followed by a pained shriek from the Bug, which scuttled backwards further, bleeding from a bullet wound on it's underbelly. Edward quickly got to his feet, only now realising how tired he was...

" Mustang, get back! " Ed yelled. Too late. The creature charged towards Mustang, who had kneeled on the ground to aim. He didn't have enough time to dodge, instead firing another bullet into it's soft flesh. It screeched in pain, but it didn't stop. More bullet fire. But this wasn't from Mustang's gun. Edward glanced behind him to see at least ten men, all firing hand guns. The Bug stopped it's charge, Mustang taking the opportunity to stand up and move back.

" Aim for the exposed flesh! " A familiar voice shouted. Edward glanced back again. Hohenheim stood beside the gunmen, holding a weapon of his own. " Get back, Edward! " He bellowed. Edward ignored him. He was quickly growing tired, due to moving around so much so soon after a major injury, but he wasn't about to run away yet. He had to kill this thing. He can't let it get away. It'll kill everybody...

Ed clapped his hands again. " Get ready, Old Man! " He shouted. He dashed forward towards the Bug again, arms outstretched. The Bug's exoskeleton was like plates. While they looked like one solid piece of body armour, they were actually separated by the smallest gap, too small for any weapon to pierce, but big enough so that Edward's alchemy couldn't remove two at a time. He had gotten the plate covering it's underbelly before, but now he needed to get one that made aiming easier. The 'face' would be a great spot. But he had to be quick.

Unfortunately, an exhausted Edward wasn't quick.

Before he touched the plating on it's 'face', it swung it's front, arm-like leg, smashing him in the chest and sending him flying backwards, hitting the ground hard. Dazed, he could only watch as the Bug, ignoring the bullet fire, towered over him, raising it's tail. At the last second, Edward rolled sideways, but once again, he was too slow. The stinger nicked his arm, drawing blood. Ed cupped the cut with his hand as he once again pulled himself to his knees. But the Bug slammed it's insect foot into his back, knocking him back down.

" _EDWARD_! " He heard Hohenheim scream. Why was he screaming..?

Suddenly there was a blue flash, and a large pillar slammed into the bug, sending it flying backwards, as far as out through the emergency door into the destroyed corridor behind it. The bug immediately began climbing back through, but it gave Hohenheim enough time to come running over to Edward, grabbing him under the shoulders and dragging him back. Hohenheim dragged him into one of the storage rooms to the side, carefully propping him against the far wall beside this old unit that looked like it was once a command console on the bridge. He spotted Aru sprinting in a few moments later, leaping up to sit on the console, chittering loudly.

" Ed! " Hohenheim shouted again. " ED! "

" Damnit.. " Edward mumbled, gripping the scratch again. It barely bled at all, but it pained. Even though the Bug only nicked him, it still managed to get enough poison in him... He'll never stop bleeding...

Sighing, Ed attempted to push Hohenheim aside, intending to stand. But Hohenheim seemed to have suddenly become very strong, not moving in the slightest.

" Ed, you can't fight anymore! " Hohenheim yelled. " Look at yourself! You've got no strength left, and you're covered in blood! " Ed looked down at his shirt, and sure enough, his stomach wound had begun bleeding again, and rather severely, completely covering the front of his shirt, and most of his pants. Though whether that was from the toxin in his blood, or the fact that he'd been running around like a nutcase, Ed didn't know, but he was pretty sure neither helped. Outside the room, Ed could hear allot of gunfire, and the Bug screeching. There seemed to be a raging battle, but it hadn't tried to get in the room yet. It probably didn't know where he was.

" Let me see your arm! " Hohenheim uttered, grabbing Edward's left arm, trying to pull his hand away from the scratch.

" Knock it off! " Edward huffed. " I'll be fine! "

" Ed, let me help you! " Hohenheim snapped. He sounded extremely worried, his voice even quivering slightly, like... like a father whose eldest son was bleeding severely right in front of him... Like a father who was really, really scared...

Don't be scared...

" I said _knock it off_! " Edward shouted, whacking Hohenheim's hand away.

" Ed- " Hohenheim began, but Edward interrupted him.

" I don't need help! " Ed continued, glaring. " I lasted four years without help, and I'm not stopping now! " Mustering as much strength as he could, he pushed Hohenheim away, and again began to climb to his feet.

" Why are you so aggressive? " Hohenheim asked suddenly. " You were always a pain, but.. " His voice drifted off.

" Sh.. Shut-... " Ed began, but he couldn't finish his sentence, as just then, barely off the ground, he fell again to his knees and puked. Blood splattered the floor. Edward felt Hohenheim grab him by the shoulders again, like a hug, holding him up as he coughed, the metallic taste of blood strong in his mouth. He was so tired...

" Ed... " Hohenheim muttered after a moment. Edward hung his head.

" I don't.. need help... " He mumbled eventually, talking more to himself. " I'm fine... on my own... " Hohenheim's grip on him tightened.

" You've been on your own for so long, haven't you..? " He asked softly. " Depending on yourself... " Edward didn't respond. He didn't try to support his own body, just letting Hohenheim take all his weight. It disturbed him, how uncomfortable it made him feel, but... it was also nice...

" Four years depending on yourself. " Hohenheim continued. " Being suddenly thrown back into a world where you need to depend on others mustn't be easy... I only now realise that... " Outside, the walls shuddered as the Bug slammed against them. It sounded like a real battle out there. It must've taken out at least half of them by now.

" Ed, " Hohenheim uttered, " How do you stop this thing? Ed! " He said again when Edward didn't respond. " You need to let me help you. You're not on your own anymore. "

_Not on your own..._

" Aru. " Ed stated. He moved his left arm, holding it out in front of him.

" Bite. "

Aru jumped down from the console, passed Hohenheim, landing on Ed's extended arm. It opened it's mouth, and it's long teeth appeared. A moment later, it sank them into Edward's flesh. Hohenheim gasped in surprise as Edward flinched from the pain.

" Ed.. What the hell?.! " He uttered. Aru let go, jumping away again.

" The Bug carries a poison that stops the blood from clotting. " Ed explained, rubbing the new bite with his automail hand. He lifted his head enough so that he could see Hohenheim's face. " Even just a scratch will make you bleed out if you don't do anything. That's how they eat. But Aru has a poison that completely dries the blood, that's how _he_ eats. Mix them together, and they cancel each other out. "

" That.. explains allot. " Hohenheim replied with a sigh.

" That thing... " Ed muttered, turning to look out through the doorway of the room to the chaos outside. " It's armour-like exoskeleton is impenetrable, you need to remove it with alchemy. I've uncovered it's underside, so if you pierced it from that angle, you should kill it. But it's fast, it usually sees the attack coming and dodges, you gotta take it by surprise. "

" That shouldn't be hard. " Hohenheim smiled weakly.

" Get it to come after me. " Ed stated. Hohenheim dropped the smile.

" Are you _mad_?.! " He huffed.

" That thing hates me, " Ed argued, " The moment it spots me it'll see nothing else, that's when you send a spike through it's guts, understand? "

" Ahh..! " Hohenheim uttered, obviously trying to think up a better course of action, but he must have failed, for he then sadly nodded his head. " Ok, you win. " He sighed, pulling Edward to his feet, who leaned heavily on the console next to him. Aru leaped onto his shoulder as Hohenheim stepped aside, resting on his automail, chittering quietly.

" You said it, Aru... " Ed mumbled. He watched as Hohenheim knelt down, pressing his hand against the ground. He was a better alchemist even than Edward. Ed had no doubt this plan would work.

Now or never.

Ed spotted the Bug move passed the doorway. The sound of gunfire had stopped. Had it killed them all..? Ed clapped his hands and transmuted the consol, turning it into a spike and sending it through the doorway towards the Bug. It spotted the attack, and leaped sideways, dodging it. It seemed to spot him.

" _**IIIIIDUAAAARRD IIIILRRIIIC.**_ " It screeched again before charging towards him. In moments it was in the room. A bright blue flash, and another spike, this one made of metal from the floor, sprang up. But the Bug saw it. It easily dodged to the side. Unfortunately for Edward, though, this time it didn't lose focus of him. Without pause, it charged at him again. Aru jumped away as Ed lifted his automail arm and held it in front of him, just in time to block the Bug's leg from hitting his body, but the force still knocked him back into a stack of boxes which he then realised were full, and rather solid. The Bug raised it's tail, ready to strike.

" Edward! " Hohenheim cried out. Suddenly Edward's father was right in front of him. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground, knocked to the side. He watched helplessly as the Bug struck, piercing his father in the chest, near the shoulder. He watched as Hohenheim fell to the ground, as the Bug screeched.

" Damnit! " Edward shouted, sitting up. He clapped his hands, and slapped the ground, and a new spike rose out of the ground. This one the Bug didn't notice. It went right through the creature with a sickening squish. It screeched loudly, squirming, it's legs running in thin air. It's movements slowed, and it's legs curled up, like a dead spider. Moments later, the screeching stopped. Ed could hear running feet, getting closer. But he ignored it. He struggled to get up, but he couldn't, his legs refusing to work. He stared at Hohenheim, still collapsed on the ground.

" Damnit, Old Man..! " He huffed, panic in his voice. " Father! " People poured into the room, and once they piled around Hohenheim, Edward lost sight of him. He could see Aru trying to get to him, but someone kept shoving it back.

" He'll bleed out...! " Ed tried to yell, but he wasn't loud enough, everyone else was shouting, no one heard him... " Aru, bite him! "

" Ed! " He heard Mustang's voice. Mustang was next to him, pulling him up, but Ed fought him off.

" Damnit, Aru needs to bite him! " Ed cried. " He'll bleed out! Father! "

Mustang heard him.

* * *

_Four years ago, when the meteor storm hit, I was dragged off, out into deep space... The meteor that hit me was moving fast. In just two days, I was far from Amestris. For our limits in travel, anyway. Funnily enough, the meteor wasn't the only thing that hit me. A ship smashed into my 'craft', moving faster than the meteors, and dragged me further away... All the way to a planet circling a distant star, too far to see clearly from Amestris. The planet was like home. Jungle... a wide variety of animals, strange as they were... But it's sentient species were nothing like Humans... I call them 'Bugs'._

_They were cold. No empathy. They ate anything that was alive. Which is fair, I suppose, everything needs to eat. But these things had mastered space travel... They were capable of speech, in their own tongue, at least... Yet they still ate anything... Anything alive... For four years, I lived to avoid them. I met Aru, and learned that he could counter their poison. They attacked me often, especially after I discovered how to kill them. I learned to kill them. I learned to fight. I learned to take care of myself, with Aru as my only companion. _

_Then one day, one of their ships crashed. I knew they had smaller crafts stored on these ships. I snuck in. They caught me. I made it to one of the ships, but not before they got me. Aru saved me. Then, off I went, through the atmosphere and out into space, at remarkable speed. I don't know how it went for home. I don't know why. It was like it was set to go that way. _

_Is that good?_

Ed had told his story a dozen times. Now, as he walked down a newly repaired corridor, he couldn't get it out of his head. Just wait until he tells Al! Al would love to hear it. His mother, though... He could guess her reaction. She'd be so worried for him. She'd always worry for him. Him and Hohenheim. It was the day after the Bug incident. Both he and Hohenheim needed rest, so Al was told to wait another day. _Poor Al_... Ed thought. Aru clutched his automail shoulder tightly as he walked. Wait until Al see's him. What will he think? Ed couldn't guess. But Ed couldn't wait to find out. He couldn't wait to see his little brother...

Soon he reached a door. He pushed it open, and about a dozen smiling faces greeted him.

" Ed, there you are! " Hohenheim waved to him. He sat in the chair, his upper body heavily bandaged, but it didn't stop him from moving around. Just like the stomach wound didn't stop Ed. He could also see Mustang, bandages on his arms and hands from Aru. Hawkeye stood beside him. Beside her was Hughes, whose head was bandaged. He'd apparently returned to the scene, saved a few people, and then slipped in blood and conked his head. Ed couldn't stop laughing about it. There was also Falman, Fuery, Breda, Havoc, all smiling at him. They all sat around a large camera and a screen.

" I thought that think didn't send images this way? " Ed asked as he walked over.

" It didn't, " Hohenheim replied, " But good old Falman and Fuery here stayed up all day and night setting it up so it will. "

" Only that long? " Ed marvelled.

" It was simple, really. " Falman replied sternly. " I, myself instructed a fellow scientist down on the planet on how to connect another camera to the audio function on the consol to send the compressed image here. Then some modifications to this one, and it can now show the image on the screen. !

" There, what he said. " Hohenheim finished.

" Though I must add, " Falman continued, " Getting it working required the use of some very expensive items we were saving for something else. "

" Now we have to go back to Amestris and get more. " Fuery added.

" Is that so? " Edward smiled.

" Enough chit chat, " Hohenheim stated, " Al and Trish are waiting. We all set, Falman? "

" Yes, Sir! " Falman saluted.

" Chill, Falman. " Hohenheim replied as he pressed a button. A light on the camera blinked on, and a moment later the screen flicked to a very hazy image that Ed could barely make out.

" Woops. " Falman muttered. He opened a panel on the side and began messing with something.

" ...** Ed**...**?** " A voice came out of the camera. Ed could only stare at the screen. Slowly the haze faded away, an the image became clearer. It was his mother, and Al, standing next to each other.

" Al... " Ed uttered in awe. Slowly a grin spread across his face, and his eyes filled with held back tears. " Al..! "

" **Brother!** " Al exclaimed, wearing the same expression as him, though he didn't hold back. " **Brother, it's you, it's you!** "

"** Edward, sweetheart!** " Trisha openly sobbed. " **I hope you've been looking after yourself**.. "

" Yeah.. " Ed replied, trying to keep his voice steady. They only now seemed to spot Aru.

" **Brother, what is that thing on your shoulder?.! **" Al gasped. Ed reached up to scratch it's chin.

" This is a friend of mine. " He replied. " It's name is Aru. "

" **Aru?** " Al repeated. " **Brother, you're so bad at naming things. **" He laughed.

" I am _not_! " Ed argued, his grin unwavering.

" **Yes you are!** " Al argued back. " **Remember when you tried to name my new kitten 'It'?** "

" Well you're the one who couldn't work out the gender! " Ed retorted. Al laughed. Soon he stopped, and then there was just silence.

" **When are you coming home, Edward?** " His mother asked. Ed looked over at Hohenheim.

" We'll be leaving this afternoon. " He replied. " So we should be there tomorrow night. "

" **Really?.!** " Al exclaimed. " **Yay!** "

" I hope my rooms still there. " Ed chuckled.

" **Al wouldn't let anyone do otherwise.** " Trisha replied, smiling. " **Your brother never gave up hope that you'd come home..** "

" That so? " Ed asked, looking over at Al.

" **You promised you would, that's why.** " Al stated. " **You always keep your promises.** "

" I sure do. " Ed nodded. He couldn't get over seeing his mother and brother's faces again... They looked so happy. And he felt so happy. Tomorrow he'd be back home.. with his family.. with his brother...

Just like he promised.

* * *

END.

I hope the ending wasn't lame. It's 5am. I think I covered everything. Let me know what you think! (grins)

I've already got a few plots in my head for future FMA stories, though I dunno when I'm gonna get around to writing them. Hopefully not at a time when I only get motivation to post a chapter every 6 months like this one.

Until next Fanfic!


End file.
